


Romance of Natasha Romanov and Gamora

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe of Guardians of Galaxy 2 and Marvel Cinematic Universe, F/F, Friendship of Black Widow and Gamora, Friendship turned into Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Gamora
Comments: 20
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Leaving Planet Xander and heading to Planet Earth had been a wise choice back then but it wasn’t so much of a wise choice now though. Her father is planning something and the incident on Xander had been the reason why he sent her to Ronan though his deal with the stone was one she could not understand. She had often heard him talk about some special stones but she is not exactly sure what he meant with the stones and it is the reason why she came to Earth. She believes one of his stones was here on Earth but where exactly it is is something she does not know. 

Her arrival on Earth had not gone all that smoothly but her ship had crash landed and she was not sure if she would survive. One of the engines had developed as she entered into the atmosphere and she knew right away that she had a problem on her hands. She tried every possible way to see if she could restart the engine but nothing had seemed to work out and she couldn’t reach out for help. 

Sneaking into Earth had been her aim though she would have had problem with her appearance but she had that figured out or at least that was what she thought. Now, she knows she is in some human facility and getting out of here is the best thing she has to do. Where she would go if she gets away from here is not exactly clear but she has to get away from here. The structure of the entire place was nothing she had seen before but humans were quite an unusual race from her own point of view at least the ones she has met. Peter Quill had been one strange human. Getting out of here was the most important thing on her mind and she wondered who had changed her to the clothes she was wearing. 

“I see that you’ve woken up,” A female voice said. 

Gamora looked up and saw that someone was in the shadows watching her but she recognized the figure as female. 

“Who are you and where am I?”

“I mean you no harm,” the voice said and the owner stepped out. 

She was female and tall though Gamora thinks they were roughly the same height and she had a distinct red hair making Gamora has an idea who she is. 

When coming to a world like Earth, you make a deep research about the strong humans in this world and she knows who the one before her is. 

“I take it you are the famous Black Widow,” Gamora said. 

“It seems like my reputation precede me. Nice to meet you but I have questions to ask you now.”

Entering into Earth would cause issues and she guess Black Widow would want to ask her questions about why she was here and Gamora was not willing to leak that. Call it being paranoid but she knows Thanos quite well and it is obvious that he is planning something. What he is planning is what she doesn’t know but since he is the mastermind behind it, it can’t be good and it would involve destruction of worlds. 

“My visit to your planet would bring no harm to anyone. I’m just here to lie low.”

Black Widow laughed and stepped closer to Gamora telling her that she knows that she isn’t hear to harm anyone. 

“How do you know that?” Gamora asked confused. 

“We know what you did in Xander. You and the boys who calls themselves the Guardians of Galaxy,” Black Widow said. “I heard they gave you an offer to join them but you declined. My name is Natasha Romanoff by the way.”

“My name is Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan but just call me Gamora.”

“And you are the most dangerous Woman in the Galaxy.”

That was a name she had gotten but she wasn’t sure she wants that name anymore. She had been given a second chance on Xander and being called the Most dangerous woman in the galaxy only meant others would come to test that name and trouble is the last thing she wants at least not now. 

“That is a name I would like to forget but you yourself are a woman who is dangerous Natasha Romanoff.”

Natasha laughed telling Gamora that she was nothing like that just a normal human being who was just good at fighting. 

“Lunch is served and I hope you would be able to eat Earth’s food.”

At the moment, she would gladly eat anything. Gamora was not sure where she was exactly or if she is considered to be a threat but at least she is safe and that is far more than enough for her. She walked after Natasha though her sides and leg still throbbed with pain which must have been from the crash. 

“How did you find my ship?” Gamora asked. 

“Pure luck I guess,” Natasha replied. “I was returning from a S.H.I.E.L.D mission when I saw your craft from my carrier and I swooped in surprised at first to see a craft in the area.”

“There was an unexpected complication with my ship. I hope no one was hurt though.”

“No one was hurt actually. The place you crashed in is the wooded part of Europe and if I had not flown by when I did you might have died in the crash.”

Death was something she had lost the fear of a long time ago. Watching the half population of your race die right before you while you were nothing but a child has that effect on her not to consider the several other crazy mission her adopted father had sent her on. 

“I’m really glad to hear that. I can’t afford to bear the thoughts of people dying in that crash.”

The file Natasha had gotten about Gamora daughter of Thanos the Titan made her thought she would be someone else but Gamora seemed to be different from what she expected. She had told Fury about Gamora appearing on Earth and being his usual self, Nick Fury had decided that it was best for her appearance to remain hidden. She had done a good job back in Xander but this might be a part of some elaborate plan something Fury was not willing to risk. Thanos might have sent her as a spy to investigate Earth’s defenses even though that logic doesn’t hold much water. Still, it is better to be on the safe side than risk landing Earth in trouble. The attack that Loki lead was a clear indication of what might happen should someone decide to attack Earth. That might had happen once, Fury won’t let it happen again not if he has the opportunity to stop it.


	2. Chapter 1

The blood, the screams, the horrors that she had committed always haunt her when she sleeps. It was the curse that she has to bore by being Thanos’s daughter. She wanted to escape that life but the past is not something one can escape. Gamora opened her eyes staring at the dark ceiling as she tried to will herself to stand up. The sun was already up and though she is still a long way from getting back to her top shape, she still won’t relax on training. All her life, since the time she crossed path with Thanos, she had lived as a weapon. That was the intention Thanos had for her, to make her become the ultimate weapon with which he would conquer the Earth. Nebula had been her sister but their father’s desire had driven a wedge between them and Gamora had lost the sister she once had.

She has been injured in the crash but not heavily though it affected her movement but not much that she needed to be checked by a human doctor. Natasha had told her that there was one who could check to see if she was okay but Gamora had refused her. She was not interested in having anyone inspect her body. A warrior tends to her wounds herself and that is exactly what she tends to do. 

Getting up, Gamora walked quietly around the house heading towards Natasha’s training room. Natasha told her that this was a former safe house allocated to her by Nick Fury and Gamora had heard about the man. Some refer to him as a mad man some say he is plain crazy but Gamora think he is a man who just wants to defend his planets or so she thinks. Walking into the room, she realized that Natasha was already there training on her own. 

“Good morning Gamora,” Natasha greeted. 

“Good morning Natasha. I see that you train early in the morning like I do.”

A smile crossed Natasha’s face and she told Gamora that she normally starts her day like this before going on a run. 

“Helps keep me alert,” Natasha added. “Do you care for a spar?”

Her injuries were not that much for her not to be able to spar and considering Natasha’s gracious hospitality, sparing with her was not so much a bad idea. 

“Alright but go easy on me then,” Gamora replied. 

“A woman of your caliber? I should be the one telling you to go easy on me.”

Fighting with weapon was too soon for Gamora though she could see where Natasha placed her blade. With that one blade comes a lot of memories but she isn’t sure she wants to keep the blade or the memory. She moved onto the mat facing Natasha who was ready to fight. 

Understanding your enemy is the first thing that Thanos had pounded into her. You might have several advantage over the person you are facing or he might have advantages over you but if you are able to get into his mind then defeating him won’t be hard. Peter had mentioned something about her being called a loose foot something she still wasn’t sure exactly what it meant. Natasha’s posture was a bit hard for her to read but Gamora was confident that she would be able to read it. The crash seemed to have affected her more than she was willing to admit but that does not mean she won’t be able to fight. 

Natasha moved with speed coming to kick Gamora who had been expecting her to throw her fists or arm. Gamora’s reflexes were moving almost immediately blocking the kick with her right hand Natasha moved away and Gamora launched her own assault trying to kick Natasha in the mid section but Natasha moved out of reach quickly. The both of them were cautious around each other something that Gamora hadn’t been in a long time. When it comes to fighting, she is as confident that she won’t be bested but now, she does not know how good Natasha is though she knows well enough that Natasha was good since her attacks and movement were well hidden. 

This time, Gamora changed stance trying to trick Natasha but she saw through her ruse blocking the round-house kick she had intended to throw at Natasha. She blocked it with both hands before stepping back then launching her own set of punches and kicks having Gamora on the defense. Each elbow thrust, thrown fist was blocked and Gamora was having a hard time reading Natasha’s movement. Their movements was fast that if anyone else was in the room with them watching them spar, the person would have found it quite difficult to keep up with the both of them. A kick from Natasha which Gamora blocked and Gamora tried a punch to Natasha’s midsection which she blocked easily. Gamora was starting to feel tired at the moment and she was not the only one. The two of them moved away with Natasha holding out to Gamora. 

“You are really fast,” Natasha said. 

“I can say the same about you. Your movement were so rapid that it felt as if I was fighting myself.”

The two of them were breathing hard exhausted from their sparring. Gamora had missed this with Nebula who had turn their spars from the usual fun-loving activity that it had been to them to more of a competition. Every time Gamora bested Nebula, she got angry promising that she would one day become the ultimate weapon and Thanos had added more fire to the issue adding enhancement upon her. The idea of being a killer was not one that Gamora wanted and it was one she had shoved on her and the thought that Nebula wanted that title was something she could not bear. 

“I hope you did not overexert yourself? Your injuries haven’t seem to healed.”

Her injuries were not that much of a bother though they might have hindered her in this sparring but it wasn’t much of a bother to her anyway. Having fun at a spar is the essence of a good spar and learning a few tricks also. 

“My injuries are healing pretty much don’t worry,” Gamora replied. “So how long till I can leave this place?”

That had been the other thing on her mind since she was not exactly sure if she was being held hostage here or if she could leave on her own freewill. There was no assurance that she won’t be monitored if she was allowed to leave but being held against her will is not something Gamora would like. 

“You can leave anytime you want though I’m not sure if we have something similar to your spaceship to give you.”

There was no form of deceit in her tone and that was more than enough for Gamora. Living amidst enemies for a long time, she has learned to read tones, expression and body language cause anyone could turn on her at any moment. For the first time probably since her childhood, she felt she had found someone who understood her. Being with Rocket, Drax, Starlord and Groot had not been bad but they were guys and most time a bit of fools with their male tendencies. Natasha was in many ways similar to her something that was as clear as daylight. 

“I think I will hang around for a while if that’s okay with you.”

“A pleasure to have you here with me though,” Natasha replied. 

It has been long since she had this bond with anyone especially ever since Nebula wanted no bonding within them. It was surprising how someone whom you think you know quite well suddenly change and become an entirely different being. She had watched Nebula change over the years and all her attempt to bond with the sister she once knew proved to be a failure. Nebula was lost forever and times Gamora wonders if it was her fault. 

The building was basic and offered what seemed to be the essential things Natasha needed. Gamora wondered why she lived here alone but she decided that it wasn’t her business and remained silent about it. Natasha hadn’t asked her about why she was on Earth which was a question Gamora was still expecting her to ask. 

“I listened to a song while I was with Peter Quill,” Gamora started. 

“And you really enjoyed it didn’t you?” 

“I was unwilling to admit that I did back then considering the fact that Peter had other things in mind when he made me listen to it,” Gamora replied. “But I did like the song and I would like to listen to it again.”

“Do you know the name? There are several songs and knowing which it is exactly might be a bit hard.”

Remembering the name of the song that Peter had tried to use to seduce her was easy to remember and she told Natasha that it was “Bring It on Home to me” Natasha nodded and downloaded the song handing her iPod to Gamora. 

“The songs was bewitching and he tried to make me dance with him.”

“You don’t dance?” Natasha asked. 

“Maybe when I was a kid but Thanos would have never allowed me to do something like that.”

Growing up in a tough background herself, Natasha understood what Gamora was talking about though she had found some sort of comfort in ballet. 

“He told me about the legend of the Footloose though I did not understand what he meant by that. Is it something popular here on Earth?” 

“I don’t think I have heard anything like that and I can’t say if it is popular or not.”

Gamora nodded as she listened to the slow music she had listened this time without anyone trying to seduce her. The music made her feel strange and she was not sure if that was a feeling she likes that much. 

“Will you like me to teach you how to dance?” Natasha asked. 

“You mean you dance?” Gamora asked surprised. “I thought dancing was meant for cowards.”

Natasha laughed telling her that pretty much everyone on Earth dance and it has nothing to do with whether they were cowards or not. 

“Mata Hari was a good dancer and she was something of a fighter in her own way.”

Gamora was really confused but if dancing was something someone as courageous as Natasha Romanoff did then she won’t mind dancing. She had been an assassin and a warrior who had no need to dance in her former life but in this her new life she could be more. 

“Okay then. I would like you to teach me how to dance Natasha,” Gamora asked. 

“Let’s just start with casual dancing. I would have loved to teach you ballet but I would be overwhelming you if I did.”

“Is this ballet another type of dancing?” 

“We have several types of dancing here on Earth Gamora.”

Humans were really a strange creature and Gamora was interested in learning how to dance. If Natasha was willing to teach her then she is more than willing to learn how to dance.


	3. Chapter 2

They had spent almost the whole day dancing and even though Gamora was sore and tired, she was excited about learning how to dance. In a way, it resembled her fighting but it added grace to it something that you don’t need in a fight. Natasha had seemed like a different person when she was dancing, her pose, her movements entirely different from when they have been sparing in the morning. It was like another side of her had opened up. 

“That brought back a lot of memories,” Natasha said as she collapsed to the chair. 

“I hope they are good ones,” Gamora asked. 

“They actually are a mix but I choose to focus on the good ones.”

That was what Gamora need to do in her life now, focus on the good memories that she has in her life just that she does not have that much good memories. Up until her recent adventures in Xander as one of the Guardian of the Galaxy as Ronan had called them back on Xander, most of her memories were either of training or killing. 

“You must have had a lot of good ones then.”

Silence ensued between them for a while as Gamora thought about her memories. She had pretty bad ones but she is responsible for the one she makes for this moment one and she wants them to be good. Suddenly, the alarms started going off something that had Natasha standing up and checking the security footage. 

“Is something wrong?” Gamora asked. 

Natasha stared at her screen wondering who it was that could be trying to enter and she realized that it was Fury. He was standing right in front of the door staring at the camera. 

“It’s my boss,” Natasha said as she opened the door for him. They heard footsteps and soon Fury appeared in the room looking as large as life. 

“You just had to go change the damn code didn’t you?” He asked. 

Gamora was staring at him and he paused when he saw her. He looked from her then at Natasha before he asked. 

“Is she the one you were telling me about?” 

His speech pattern seemed a bit funny to Gamora since Peter and Natasha hadn’t spoken that way. Natasha nodded and introduced Fury to Gamora. 

“Gamora, I want you to meet Nick Fury. Nick Fury meet Gamora.”

Stretching forth his hand, Gamora took his hand shaking it firmly. This was the man whose name had traveled beyond the stars and she wonders if he was here because of her. Does Thanos know that she is here and requested for them to hand her over? 

“Nice job you did over at Xander. I’m impressed though I was surprised to hear that you came over here to see us. Any special reasons for coming by?” 

Natasha might be okay not knowing but he wasn’t and there was no way that Gamora was going to tell him that she is here because she wants to investigate about one of the stones. 

“Peter Quill talked much about this planet even though it has been a while since he was here and I wanted to see it myself.”

Her answer, she hoped was enough to satisfy Fury and he simply nodded before sitting on the chair. He does not seem to doubt her answer and Gamora could be relieved about it knowing that he does not suspect her at least not now. 

“I’m here to see you Natasha. H.I.V.E has developed some crazy idea and I’m not exactly sure what it is. Need you to go check it out in London.”

The idea of Natasha leaving this place meant that she would also have to leave. Natasha might want her to stay here but she knows without a doubt that Fury, her boss, won’t want someone like her to stay here considering her reputation. All her past crimes might have been forgiven but that does not mean that her slate has been entirely wiped clean. Wherever she goes, her reputation would always follow her and would be reasons for people to doubt her. 

“I will excuse you,” Gamora said standing up. 

Natasha nodded and watched Gamora leave her and Fury alone. She had thought that she won’t have to leave for any mission at least for the next two weeks but Fury must have sensed an imminent threat if he decided to pay her a visit himself. 

“She doesn’t seem to be any harm like I thought,” Fury said. “You think she’s lying about her reason for coming here?” 

“Not exactly. She has shown interest in music and I thought her how to dance.”

“They don’t dance where she’s from?” 

Fury was a tough nut to crack but it was one of the reasons why she likes and respect him. He is good at what he does and that was why he was in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“I don’t know about that so what’s going on in London?”

She sat down as Fury started briefing her on what he had been able to gather so far. 

******

When Natasha offered to take her along to London, Gamora had been stunned and unsure of what to say. Whatever it was she and Fury had discussed, Gamora knew that she would have to find a way for herself though she was thinking that Fury won’t allow her to explore the planet. She was not sure exactly where she would start her search from but she would search and get answers in the end. 

“Why are you taking me along?” Gamora asked. 

“I convinced Fury that you might wish to see London,” Natasha said. 

“And he agreed just like that?”

“Not exactly.”

In fact, Fury’s response had been, “What the hell ya talking about?” Natasha had explained to him that having someone like Gamora along the mission might help considering the fact that he does not want anyone else knowing that he was sending her on a mission. 

“But he gave the permission for me to come along with you?” 

“I’m not sure how long you wish to spend here on Earth but you can’t stay here forever.”

She was not sure what to say exactly but she was glad. The fact that Natasha had vouched for her in front of Fury was something that she was unable to believe. Going to London was not something bad and she knew that it was going to be a great experience but she wasn’t so confident of the trip. 

“I can see you hesitation but I assure you that you would enjoy it.”

The confidence in Natasha’s voice was one that she could not believe. It was like as if Natasha had known her for a long while and know that she is capable of doing this or she might be trying everything to get her to London. 

“Why are you so confident?” Gamora asked. 

Natasha smiled and came to sit down beside Gamora holding her hands. That gesture, made her feel closer to Natasha or anyone. She looked up at Natasha and noticed that her eyes were green just like she remembered her mother’s eyes to be and they had the same warmth. 

“I was once like you until I was given a chance to be something better.”

“And you think going to this London with you will make me a better person?” 

“Not exactly but you would see the world of humans and I’m sure that the beauty would reach out to you.”

Her words were convincing but Gamora still wasn’t eager to take that step. Natasha’s heat was sipping into her bones bringing a sort of comfort she was not used to. 

“Come on get changed. We take of very soon.”

Natasha had provided clothes for her and Gamora knew that she wasn’t here on Earth as anybody’s guest apart from Natasha. Maybe it had started as a mission, keeping an eye on the most dangerous woman in the Universe who decided to crash land on Earth but it must be more than that now or so Gamora thinks. Trust was the one thing Peter had told her she lacked and she was willing to trust Gamora just as she had trust Peter and every one whom she fought side by side when Ronan tried to attack Xander.


	4. Chapter 3

The ride to London had been an exciting one though Natasha had helped her with makeup to make her fit into the crowd. She had protested at first not wanting to hide who she was but Natasha had made it clear that unlike the planets she had visited, humans weren’t used to seeing aliens on Earth.

“But your skin color is different from Fury’s own,” Gamora said.

Natasha had laughed and explained to her that she and Fury even though they were both of the same species, belonged to a different race which explained the difference in their skin color.

“So aliens don’t visit you much then?”

“The last time aliens visited us they brought war and I’m sure you might be attacked if you are discovered to be an alien.”

Gamora had nodded before been taken by the sheer beauty that London had to offer. She had seen other beautiful things most of which she had played a role in destroying and even back then she had never paused to admire them. Now, she has no intention of destroying anything and she spent time admiring what she could see as she asked Natasha several questions which she was more than glad to explain.

“You seem to have a lot of questions to ask,” Natasha said.

“The inhabitants of your planets are strange in your ways.”

The sound of Natasha laughing made a smile cross Gamora’s face and she realized that in the short time she spent with Natasha, she had formed an unusual bond with her. There was still the question of what she would do after she is healed enough. Settling down on Earth does not seem to be a bad idea though she might have problems with hiding her true nature there were bound to be ways around that.

“The party is starting soon and I would have to leave you here alone Gamora.”

Being left alone was not an idea that Gamora liked but she understood that Natasha has a job to do and she wasn’t going to interfere with her. Maybe if she fits into this world, Natasha might be able to help her find a job though she was not sure what kind of job would be suitable for her. Fury won’t be so eager to employ her considering the fact that she was alien or so she thinks. The fact that he had let her come along was still pretty much a surprise to her.

“I hope you won’t stay all that long,” Gamora asked.

“The ambassadors are expected to be at the party and that is when we expect H.I.V.E to make their move.”

She had heard about this H.I.V.E and Gamora guess that it must be an agency that stood for everything Fury’s S.H.I.E.L.D stood for. Gamora watched as Natasha dress wondering why the dresses were so complicated. Natasha saw the look in her face and explained to her that the event was a social one which required her to dress the way she was dressing.

“I never had a reason to dress like a princess,” Gamora said.

“Maybe one day I would take you on one of these balls.”

That was a promise coming from Natasha and though Gamora was not sure she wants to go anywhere dressed up like that, the idea of exploring new chances was an interesting one to her anyway.

“Do you have anything planned?” Natasha asked.

“Nothing much. I will simply listen to the music on this your magic player.”

“I told you that it is an iPod.”

Noticing that Gamora seems to have an interest in music, Natasha had gone out of her way to ensure that she downloaded more than enough for songs for her to listen to something which she had been extremely grateful for.

“I would be back soon Gamora,” Natasha said. “No one would come to the room to disturb you.”

Gamora nodded as she watched Natasha walked out the door. Natasha Romanoff is an interesting character to know and Gamora wants to know more about her and this world. Maybe she doesn’t have to be bothered about the stones like she had thought she needed to. Even if she did find the stone, she was not sure she would be able to do anything about it. She might simply tell Natasha what she thinks about the stone but considering the type of man her boss was, she doubts if they don’t know about the stone already. For now, Gamora is going to relax by listening to the music of Earthlings which had a calm effect on her entire being.

At first, she thought it was the next room but soon it became clear that someone was knocking at the door. Natasha had been specific that no one would knock on the door but looks like she was wrong. Going to the door, Gamora realized that it was one of the men with whom they had driven to London and considering his face was a familiar one she opened the door to him.

“Miss Natasha asked me to drop this package in her room,” He said.

Gamora collected the box from him and was electrocuted immediately though it did not knock her out immediately as the man had thought it would. Thanks to her father’s constant enhancement, she could withstand things like this and she threw the box away.

“How did you..” Before he could finish his statement, Gamora dragged the man in punching him in the face. His nose got broken almost instantly and Gamora wondered if Natasha had betrayed her. She does not want to believe it but this man was working for S.H.I.E.L.D and if he wanted to knock her out it was safe to assume that Natasha knew about it.

“Who sent you?” Gamora asked placing a knife across his throat.

The man looked scared a feeling that Gamora was used to seeing in the eyes of people. She had promised not to get this look again but she was not guilty this time. She is protecting herself from being attacked and she is curious about who sent this man to attack her.

“Please, I mean you no harm,” the man stammered.

“Answer my question and no harm would come to you,” Gamora replied.

“I was sent by Nick Fury to get you out of here. The plan was to get you back at the warehouse but Black Widow insisted on bring you here and I had to wait till she left.”

She had been betrayed which meant staying here was no longer safe for her. Gamora knocked the man out and looked around the room wondering what she would need to bring along. She was not sure if they had placed trackers on her or anything but she would have to leave. Maybe coming to Earth had been a big mistake on her part. She should have accepted Peter’s offer of joining his team and maybe she would be able to get to him if she gets off this planet.

Picking the iPod and a few clothes packed inside a bag, Gamora walked out of the room knowing that she needs to get underground before she finds a way out of this planet. Her best bet would be the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters that was here in London. Natasha had mentioned it and if she could find it then she would be able to get off this planet. She does not want to believe that Natasha is not involved in this but trying to find out might lead to her getting caught.


	5. Chapter 4

When she got back into the room, Natasha was surprised to see that Gamora was gone. She had met Frank, one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that drove them here and she knew that something was wrong. Fury was not the type of man to keep things from her and she knows that he has nothing to do with this which meant only one thing. The H.I.V.E or HYDRA had come to her room to get Gamora and they might have succeeded. There was no evidence of a fight apart from a box that Natasha guessed had been used to incapacitate Gamora.

Looking around for any clue that might lead her to what happened exactly, Natasha began to toss the room. The operation had been a failure with the H.I.V.E or HYDRA getting wind of her plan to be here which meant only one thing and Fury was not going to like it. There was a mole in the London S.H.I.E.L.D office and she would have to report that. Picking up her phone, Natasha dialed Fury who picked up on the second ring.

Sneaking into the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarter in London had been an easy thing for Gamora now the task on her hand was finding a ship that would be enough to get her out of this planet. She just needs to get to another outpost where she can dump the ship then she would find another then leave this system for good. She was careful with her movements not wanting anyone to know that she was here. It had taken her a long time to zigzag through the entire city but she had done it at last.

“Took you quite a while to get here,” Natasha said.

Gamora was shocked to see Natasha standing beside one of the ships her arm folded. She was not angry but she looked a bit disappointed or so.

“You betrayed me,” Gamora said with anger.

“Betrayed you?” Natasha asked. “What are you talking about? I thought the H.I.V.E or HYDRA took you.”

“So you mean you have no idea about your agent who tried to take me?”

Natasha was confused about what Gamora was saying and Gamora could see her confusion clearly. Something was not right here and she was glad to know that Natasha was not involved. She is someone who does not like or trust people easily and as much as she is unwilling to admit it, she trusts and likes Natasha.

“What do you mean by our agent tried to take you?’

“Did you meet a man in the room when you returned?” Gamora asked.

“Yes, I met Frank, you know one of the agents who brought us here.”

“He was the one who tried to take me.”

Natasha could not believe what Gamora was saying but it made perfect sense. If Frank was H.I.V.E or HYDRA then it explains why London’s branch is compromised and he might not be the only one.

“He is the mole in the agency,” Natasha said. “H.I.V.E or HYDRA knows about you being in London and they must have tried to get their hands on you.”

She was not exactly sure what Natasha was talking about but she is happy to hear that she hadn’t been betrayed by those she thought to be the good guys.

“So what do we do now?” Gamora asked.

Before Natasha could reply, there was blaring of alarms and red lights which meant that there was trouble.

“Is that normal?”

“It isn’t and I think H.I.V.E or HYDRA might be trying to attack this place.”

Natasha ran towards the control room with Gamora following closely behind her. The agents in the base were running around wondering what was the cause of the alarm. Natasha approached an agent and asked what was going on.

“We’re being hacked remotely and the guards at the entrance are not responding.”

Natasha watched him go as she placed a call to Fury who answered immediately.

“The base is being attacked,” She told him.

“I know damn it. Those H.I.V.E or HYDRA bastards must be so fucking confident to think they can attack a S.H.I.E.L.D base.”

“What do you want us to do?” Natasha asked.

She listened as Fury gave her instructions on what to do. They were a lot of things in the base that the H.I.V.E or HYDRA must not get their hands on. Natasha would have to try her best to keep the base safe until Fury arrives with reinforcement.

“So what did your boss say?” Gamora asked.

“Your blade is up for hire?” Natasha asked.

“Depends on who is asking?”

“I need your help to keep this place from being overrun. There are things in this base that Fury was adamant H.I.V.E or HYDRA must not have their hands on.”

She was already on the good guy's side and she is ready to fight anytime soon as long as they were willing to give her a chance for her to fight.

“Point me in the right direction and I will be glad to throw my blade there.”

A smile crossed Natasha’s face as she asked Gamora to follow her. If they were going to fight an army of invaders which is what the H.I.V.E. or HYDRA agents are, they were going to need some weapons. Really strong and efficient weapons.

For a woman who had fought several battles and faced countless opponents, the feeling that comes when you are on the good side was different from when you were on the bad side. She had felt this back at Xander when she chose to fight back then and now she was feeling it again. Natasha had already suit up and they were waiting for the H.I.V.E or HYDRA to break in and attack.

“Are you nervous?” Natasha asked.

“Not anymore. I use to be when I was way younger.’

“They don’t call you the dangerous woman in the Galaxy for nothing do they.”

Both of them smiled as they heard the sound of gunfire which indicated that the H.I.V.E or HYDRA was approaching. Gamora looked at Natasha wondering what it was she was feeling for her. She knows quite well the feeling that she had for Natasha something that she had always felt she would never be able to feel. Not with the things she had done or the lives she had slain.

“Here they come,” Natasha said twirling her knife.

Deciding that it was now or never, Gamora turned to Natasha and held her hand.

“Is everything alright…”

Before Natasha could finish her statement, Gamora kissed her right on the lip. She was not sure how Natasha would feel and Gamora knows that she might not have another chance to confess her feeling to Natasha. She broke off the kiss and watched Natasha’s green eyes look at her in surprise. The sound of a blast silenced whatever response Natasha had to say.


	6. Chapter 5

Charging right at the men, Gamora had tucked her feeling away knowing that it would hinder her in battle. She was starting to regret her action and wondered what kind of effect it would have on her friendship with Natasha. Natasha is a wonderful friend to have and she might have lost a good friend just by her actions.

If Natasha was affected by it, she showed no reaction as she battled every one who appeared from the door. Her fighting skills were efficient and quick something that Gamora admired. Not a lot of people could fight the way she did and it only made her look more appealing to Gamora.

Moving from one attacker to the other, both of them were an efficient pair knocking them down before they could cause any harm. Gamora had never felt so happy and contended fighting before and she wondered if it was because she was fighting alongside Natasha. She had not even felt the same way when she was fighting back on Planet Xander.

“Behind you,” Natasha shouted throwing a knife.

Gamora ducked and the knife hit the man who wanted to spring a surprise attack on Gamora right in the chest. Gamora watched him go down then turned to thank Natasha who nodded to her. Her expression was a bit difficult to read and Gamora wondered if their relationship would ever be the same. More men trooped in through the door but this time they were the good guys since Natasha did not make any move to attack them.

“We prevented them from getting to the bunker,” Natasha said right before they shot at her.

Apparently, they weren’t the good guys like they had thought they were and throwing her knives as fast as she could, Gamora took three of them down while the remaining two tried to focus on her. She took one of the guns lying on the floor and shot them before rushing to Natasha’s side.

“You’re going to be okay,” Gamora said gently.

Fury arrived through the door looking around the room shocked by everyone lying on the floor. Reinforcement was behind him and they moved to secure the room as he rushed to Natasha’s side asking what was wrong.

“What happened to her?” Fury asked Gamora.

“These men who she thought were one of yours shot her.”

Fury looked at the men she had pointed at and he recognized them. They were without a doubt shield agent but they were double agents.

“Let’s get her out of here,” Fury shouted as the agents tried to lift Natasha up.

He did not check her wounds as he noticed that Gamora looked a bit worried. He was yet to make his mind up on what to do with her exactly and Natasha had talked to him about if she was willing to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. A woman of her caliber could be of great help though there was the problem of why she would want to help he would sort that out later. For now, his only thought was to ensure that the entire base was secure before he begins the witch hunt to find out which of his agents were working for H.I.V.E

A week later,

Fury had her taken back to Natasha’s place and told her that he would let her know when Natasha wakes up. It was obvious that Fury did not want to deal with her and he does not want her walking around. Gamora would have walked away or asked him to borrow her a ship with which she can get off this planet but she was concerned about Natasha. She wasn’t going to leave anywhere until she is sure and confident that Natasha is safe and sound. There was still the issue of the kiss which they had shared or at least the one she instigated. Natasha had been surprised to respond and Gamora was wondering what her response would be. For now, she was considering the options available for her when Natasha wakes up and she had managed to contact Peter and the Guardians of the Galaxy.

“Gamora it is nice to see you,” Peter said. “I heard you were on Earth.”

“Nice to see you Gamora,” Rocket said.

Drax was also in the background waving and Gamora felt great pleasure seeing the three of them again. She did not want to ask about Groot since she could see the cup where Rocket had planted him. Rocket was insistent that Groot would grow back and she was not going to argue with him.

“It is nice to see you guys and yes I’m on Earth.”

“With the rest of his kind?” Rocket asked pointing at Peter. “One of him is annoying and I can’t bear the thought of a planet full of several others like him.”

Maybe Peter wasn’t the best representation of the human race but she knows that they are not all the same. Natasha and Fury had proved that and even though she hasn’t gotten the chance to meet the Avengers, she is quite confident that they were not the same way as Peter was.

“Let’s just say that Peter is the odd one out,” Gamora replied.

“Eh, guys. I’m standing right here,” Peter said.

“Hope everything is alright? Surprised to see your call,” Rocket said.

She had taken a long debate on whether she should call them or not and she had decided that she has to consider available options if she was not welcomed here. She would just tell Fury about the stone she suspects were on Earth even though she was not exactly sure how many of them were on this planet.

“Just wanted to talk with you guys,” Gamora responded.

Rocket rubbed his snout for a second considering Gamora before he moved away. The raccoon was not one that could be easily fooled and no doubt he knew that something was wrong. Not a lot of things could slip past him anyway and Peter too was in on the catch.

“Is everything alright Gamora?” Peter asked.

“Everything is alright Peter,” Gamora responded. “Is that offer still open?”

“You mean the offer to go on a date with me?”

When she did not respond and with a smack on the head from Drax, who was still standing behind Peter watching. Peter cleared his throat and asked.

“To join the Guardians of the Galaxy?” He stressed on the Guardian of the Galaxy. “The offer is still open for you Gamora though it might take a while for you to catch up to us.”

Catching up to them won’t be a problem the most important thing was having somewhere to go should in case things aren’t working here.

“I’m glad to hear that. I will get back to you anytime soon.”

Peter nodded and asked if she was enjoying Earth’s music to which she told him she was. He smiled and Gamora caught the communication link as she heard the door being opened. An agent comes to check up on her every two days and Gamora guesses that this must be the agent who was here to check up on her. She walked to the door and was surprised to see Natasha walking into the building with three agents with her.


	7. Chapter 6

“Natasha you’re back,” Gamora said as she ran to meet her.

There was a weak smile on Natasha’s face and she looked a bit pale but she looked quite alright at least from Gamora’s view.

“Nice to see you too Gamora,” Natasha replied as the agent helped her to her seat.”

Gamora watched the agents move as they help make Natasha comfortable and set up some strange equipment. Gamora sat down keeping her eyes on Natasha who wasn’t looking at her. Now, that she was in the same room with Natasha, Gamora did not regret kissing her, since she realized how fierce her feelings were for Natasha. The past few days had even made it more clear how she felt for Natasha and now, everything lies on Natasha’s response.

“Thank you very much Clara,” Natasha said. “Don’t worry Gamora is here.”

The three agents moved out the door leaving Gamora and Natasha alone in the house. Gamora had practised her speech over and over and over in her mind but now that it was the time to say them, her mind was empty. Everything sh had practised was gone and even her tongue was unwilling to move.

“Hope you were not that bored with me not being around?” Natasha asked.

“I guess I was a little bit bored,” Gamora replied. “I finally mastered that dance and I listened to the songs you have on your iPod.”

Natasha nodded as she closed her eyes with her head resting on the chair. She was not approaching the topic and Gamora was not sure exactly how she was to approach it.

“I have something to tell you Gamora,” Natasha said.

Knowing that it was the moment she had been waiting for, Gamora looked at Natasha waiting for her response. Whatever her response was, she totally understand and the only thing she hopes is that they would be able to maintain their friendship even if she was halfway across the Universe.

“I spoke to Fury and he wants to offer you a job at S/H/I/E/L/D/”

A job at S.H.I.E.L.D, that was not exactly what she had been expecting but it was good new nonetheless, if she is going to live on Earth, she is going to need a stable job and S.H.I.E.L.D was a good place that would use her skills but that was not exactly what she wanted to hear from Natasha.

“Are you uncomfortable with it?” Natasha asked.

“No, I actually like the idea and I’m grateful,: Gamora responded.

“Yet I can sense a but coming.”

“I’m not sure that your planet is the best place for me though. I contacted Peter Quill and he told me that his offer to join the Guardian of the Galaxy still stands.”

Natasha was taken back by her words and she nodded slowly taking in the information. Gamora kept her gaze on her watching to see if she had something to say but Natasha remained silent not saying a word for a minute before she finally spoke.

“So when would you be leaving?” She asked.

“I was waiting for you to get healed and now that you’re okay I guess I will take off when I’m able to get a ship.”

“Fury might have a ship for you,” Natasha replied.

It was clear that she wasn’t going to mention about the kiss and Gamora was tired about waiting for her to say anything.

“Is that all you have to say to me?” She asked.

“Do you want me to say anything else?” Natasha asked.

For a minute, Gamora wondered if Natasha had forgotten entirely about the kiss. That might explains why she thinks the matter is not worth discussing but there was no way Gamora would leave Earth without getting an answer. If she can’t remember the kiss then their relationship might actually be alright but Gamora was not willing to leave their relationship without exploring what it could be.

Moving closer to sit beside Natasha, Gamora held her hands and looked at Natasha who stared at her. The way she had been brought up gave no chance for an emotion like this to grow but Gamora knows clearly that she was in love with Natasha Romanoff of Earth. Yes, it might have been too soon but she knows that she was not delusional. This was the love she had thought she won’t be able to feel and here she is feeling it in intense wave as she looked into Natasha’s eyes.

“I’m really grateful to have met you Natasha,” Gamora stared. “You cared for me when my ship crashed and the days I spent with you was so much fun than I have ever had.”

“Meeting you was a pleasure Gamora,” Natasha replied.

“Yes it was nice meeting you and coming to Earth. I have seen enough of Peter Quill’s world now.”

“And you have no reason to stay?”

“I can’t think of any reasons for now. Maybe if things were a bit different I would be tempted to stay.”

There was silence between them before Gamora continued.

“The one thing I hope is that we can continue to be friends even when….”

Natasha kissed her on the lips cutting Gamora off. Just like when she had kissed Natasha by surprise back in London, Natasha had done the same for her. Her lips made electricity coursed through her entire body filling her with a sense of wholeness. Gamora kissed Natasha back who deepened the kiss and they remained with their lips locked for a minute before Natasha broke it.

“Is that enough reason for you to stay?” Natasha asked.

“I thought you had forgotten,” Gamora said. “When you said nothing about it I thought maybe you did not feel the same way.”

Natasha placed her hands on Gamora’s own bringing it up to her lips and placing a soft kiss on it.

“How can I forget when a strong woman confess her feelings for me?” Natasha asked.

“So you’re comfortable with this?” Gamora asked.

“Yes. I want you to stay with me here on Earth Gamora.”

The sparkle in her eyes were clear and Gamora knew that there was no reason for her to leave Earth. She had came here for a different search but she is quite okay with what she had found. She had found love in a woman’s whose strength matches hers and who made her feel comfortable and confident.

“I will stay with you on Earth Natasha,” Gamora replied.

“What of Peter Quill?”

“I will tell him that I have decided to stay on Earth.”

“He would be disappointed though,” Natasha said.

“His loss his your gain,” Gamora replied as she kissed Natasha once again.

She had came to this planet seeking freedom from her father but she had found more. She was not exactly sure if she would belong here but at least she knows she has someone she can be with and that is more than enough for her.


	8. Chapter 7

Years later,

Gamora and Natasha were in Europe on a S.H.I.E.L.D mission when they were contacted by Fury telling them that Thanos was on his way to Earth.

“He has sent two of his Adopted Children to get the Mind Stone in Vision’s head,” Fury said. “I need you to go to Edinburgh and get Vision and Wanda Maximoff back to the Avengers compound. Steve and Falcon are on the way.”

An aircraft was waiting for them at the airport when they arrived and the both of them had got in flying straight to London where they joined Falcon.

“Nice to see you Natasha, Gamora,” Falcon said. “The Cap has already gone along and he told me that he had gotten to Wanda and Vision.”

Driving over to Edinburg, they were able to get to the Cap who was trying all his best to fight off two of Thanos’s Adopted Children has whom Gamora recognized.

“Get away from the Midnight and Glaive,” Gamora shouted.

Both of them turned to look at Gamora who they recognized immediately. They knew that bringing her would please Thanos but they could see that they were clearly outnumbered and they both withdrew away immediately.

“You know those freaks?” Falcon asked.

“They are Thanos’s Adopted Children and they are one of the best.”

“What exactly does he want?”

“The infinity stones like Banner said,” Captain America answered.

“I need to see Banner and ask him some questions. If Thanos as managed to gather the other stones then we might have a full war on our hands.”

“Do you have an idea what he plans to do with the stones?” Captain America answered.

“I remember he plans to kill half of the Galaxy,” Gamora answered.

They had flown to the Avengers compound where everyone was gathered waiting for Gamora to offer an explanation. She had spoken with Banner and realized that Thanos has four of the stones since he hasn’t been able to get the Time Stone and regain Mind Stone yet.

“What exactly does he wants to do with these stones?” Tony asked.

“Destroy the Galaxy. He has always been fascinated by conquering planets and these must be a conquest of his.”

“So what do we do then?” Captain America asked.

“We stop him from assembling the stones and using the Infinity Gauntlet.”

All these time, Natasha was standing close to her listening to everything Gamora was saying.

“Okay then let’s come up with a plan,” Tony said as he, Banner and Captain started to discuss.

“Are you alright?” Natasha asked.

“I guess I am alright. I thought I had escaped that bastard all these years.”

“You are free from him and together we would stop him.”

Suddenly the rays of the sun was blocked and Gamora looked outside the watching the sky. She walked out the door onto the porch and saw the ships that she knows belonged to her father. Thanos the Titan was here and he knows the last stone is right here on Earth.

The ships in the skies brought back many memories and looking at them.Her father’s army often laid waste to whichever planets they visit and she is not going to let them lay waste to Earth like they did to her home world. This was her life and she is going to protect the Earth and everyone she loves and care about.

“Tony is calling all Avengers to assemble,” Natasha said.

“Let’s suit up and stop this bastard,” Gamora replied since she herself was an Avenger.

Tony Stark had invited her to the team after seeing how she had proven herself to be of good use. Thanos was on a path to destruction and she won’t let him have his way. He is not going to get his hands on the entire Infinity stones and he is not going to destroy Earth or the half of the Galaxy.


	9. Chapter 8

They realized that staying in New York would bring disaster and they traveled with Vision to Wakanda, where they planned to remove the Mind Stone.

“I heard about the news,” Falcon said.

Gamora nodded not sure what would be the proper response, Thanos had sacrificed Nebula to get the Soul Stone on Vomir, and Gamora knew that she had lost her sister forever.

“We will kill this bastard and get your sister back,” Natasha told Gamora, hugging her from behind.

There was no way that they would be able to get Nebula back but Gamora understood that Natasha was only trying to comfort her. They just have to stop Thanos from getting whatever insane plan he is thinking of.

“Here we are in Wakanda and I’m sure that Shuri and T’Challa would be able to help remove the stone from Vision,” Captain America said.

“Will this Shuri be able to remove the Mind stone though?” Gamora asked.

“Trust me she is good,” Falcon said.

They landed on Wakanda and they were met by T’Challa, Okoye, and Shuri themselves. Captain America explained to T’Challa and Shuri what they were faced with and T’Challa was more than eager to help with them driving Vision of to Shuri’s laboratory.

“So you think that this Thanos would come here?” T’Challa asked.

“He knows where the Mind Stone is and he will no doubt come for it,” Gamora answered. “He is on the quest to reduce the overpopulation of the Universe according to him.”

Midnight and Glaive had told her what Thanos’s plans were back in Edinburg and that was how she knew that Thanos must have used Nebula to get the Soul Stone.

“Then he would meet us on the battlefield,” T’Challa replied. “Do you know how his army is?”

“I’m not sure if he has made any changes in the past few years but I know the basics,” Gamora replied.

“That should be more than enough now,” Natasha said and Gamora started explaining how Thanos’ army and the ship were like.

The Time Stone was something that couldn’t be gotten that easily since only the Protector of the Stone had direct access to it.

“You have any idea where we are heading?” Tony asked Doctor Strange who told him he has no idea.

“I think we are headed towards Titan,” Tony said.

Getting back on Earth was a major reality but they need to determine where they were first and as Tony landed the ship, Doctor Strange, Peter Parker, and Tony Stark got off looking around. They noticed three figures approaching them who they recognized as Quill, Drax, and Mantis.

“What are you doing here?” Doctor Strange asked.

“Thanos has gotten the Power stone and three others. We are here to get them from him,” Quill replied. He noticed the Time stone and pointed at it. “Is that one of the Infinity Stones?”

“Yes it is and he wants to get his hands on it also but he won’t be able to get it from me.”

“So what do we do now?” Drax asked.

“We wait for Thanos to come. He knows we were headed here and once he can’t contact his Adopted Children he would come,” Tony said.

“Are you sure Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

He turned to Doctor Strange who had assumed a strange pose and was surrounded by a green haze which Tony deduced was from the power of the Stone. He wondered what he was doing and he was surprised at how fast Strange was moving. They saw a ship on the horizon and they knew that Thanos was here.

“Looks like the bad guy is here Mr. Stark,” Peter said.

“Okay we need a plan,” Tony said and he discussed with Quill what their plan was.

“Are you sure that we will be able to defeat him with this plan of yours?” Mantis asked.

“That is where you come in,” Tony said. “We need you to subdue him for us to get the stones away from him.”

Mantis nodded and they went over the plan again as Thanos’s ship landed and he walked towards them. He looked around noticing that his apprentice was not around and he sat down on a large stone.

“I see that you have gathered to stop me,” He said. “The harder choices require the strongest will and to save the universe, a sacrifice must be made in blood.”

“And I’m confident that you will find we will equal,” Doctor Strange said as a damaged ship slammed into Thanos from above.

Using the stone, Thanos threw away the ship as Quill, Drax, Doctor strange battle him to get the stone back from him. Doctor Strange told them that they need to stop him from closing his fist. Spiderman moved from several portals opened by Doctor Strange trying to knock out Thanos. They continued fighting against him but he used the power of the stones to nullify every attack they threw on him.

Using all their strength, they tied him separate and Mantis landed on him keeping him unconscious as they realized that Thanos was trying to wake up.

“I thought he would be harder to catch but the big guy is nothing,” Quill said.

“If only you know what I’ve done to your friend,” Thanos said. “Gamora is no more.”

Looking at him with anger, Quill charged at him as Tony told him that Thanos was trying to bait him. Quill ignored Tony’s words charging at him and he broke Mantis hold’s on Thanos who started attacking them using all the stones he had and he pulled Titan’s moon from its orbit, slamming it into the planet. Strange looked around and realized that there was nothing he could do not if he wants to save Tony.

“You have my respect Stark. I hope that you would be remembered,” Thanos said as he lifted the gauntlet at Tony.

“Stop,” Doctor Strange said. “Spare his life and I would give you the Time stone.”

“No tricks?” Thanos asked and Doctor Strange nodded. As he brought the stone out and handed it to Thanos. Thanos collected the stone, placed it in the Gaunlet and vanished leaving them trapped on Titan

“” Why did you do that?” Tony asked.

“It is the only way, Tony. It is the only way we can stand a chance. Of all the d fourteen million times I looked into the future and we won once and this is the path that leads to hat victory.”

“Did you say fourteen million times?” Quill asked.

“Fourteen million six hundred and five times to be exact,” Doctor Strange added.

Everyone was not sure of what to say because there was only one chance of success out of fourteen million six hundred and five trials which in no count was any good.

The sky had suddenly grown dark with the ground vibrating and Gamora knew that her father was here.

“How did he get here so fast?” Falcon asked.

“That does not matter than we fighting and him and stopping him from getting his hands on Vison’s stone.”

They all nodded and T’Challa started calling the Wakanda warrior, Captain had been joined by Bucky, the two of them having a happy reunion.

“Are you willing to fight?” Natasha asked him.

“I am Natasha. There will be time to mourn Nebula after I kill Thanos.”

Natasha smiled and Gamora could not resist the urge to kiss her. Natasha had been everything she had wished for and more. The only hindrance to that, something which had always haunted her in the shadows was Thanos and he was finally here. Natasha and Gamora followed the exit to the plain ground as they watched Thanos’s army breach through the shield of Wakanda. Gamora knew that if she hadn’t escaped when she did, she would no doubt be here or worst dead since he would have used her instead of Nebula to retrieve the Stone stone.

“We will have to bring down this army guys,” Falcon said.

“We have to in order to stop this man,” T’Challa said.

Thanos army was already on the ground and Steven Rogers told them that it was time to charge. He stretched his shield forward and announced that the attack had commenced. Gamora ran alongside Natasha but her target was clear even though she was yet to spot him. He was going to be here no doubt about that and she plans to get to him. Not a lot of people can defeat Thanos in hand to hand battle but she knows she stands a better chance since she was after all his ultimate weapon.

She looked around and spotted Thanos watching the battle from his ship and she changed direction. Natasha noticed that she had changed direction and looked at where Gamora was headed. She had heard about Thanos and Gamora had described him to her several times but this is the first time she would be seeing him and he was on his ship docket watching the battle commence. She had to realize that he was a mighty man and considering the fact that he had beaten Hulk so much that showed that he was indeed very strong. If Gamora was going to fight him, there was no way she is going to let her fight him alone and she headed after Gamora.

Thanos had seen her approach but he paid her no attention ignoring her. She was no longer his daughter the minute she had worked against him back on Xander but nonetheless, he was not going to kill her. She is the weapon he had created even though she never reached her full potential that does not mean he was going to kill her.

“Nice to see you Gamora,” Thanos said. “It is nice to see you after a long time but I’m not here to see you.”

Before Gamora could get any closer to him, Thanos had jumped from his ship but he wasn’t headed towards her. In fact, his movement was facing where Vision was in Shuri’s lab and Natasha knew exactly where Thanos was going. She has no idea how he was doing it exactly but he seems to be sensing the location of the stone and he was on the way to retrieve the Mind Stone that was in Vision. She knew she won’t be able to stop him not on her own which meant that she needs to warn Shuri since the girl would have something in her lab to stop him.


	10. Chapter 9

The stone extraction was not going well and Shuri was surprised to see Natasha in her lab.

“Is everything alright?” She asked.

“Thanos is coming for the stone. Have you extracted it?”

Seeing Vision lying on the bed made it clear that she hadn’t and Natasha knew that something had to be done. Gamora had often talked about the stones saying that the stones held more powers together and it seemed as if this was the only stone that he had to collect. If Thanos should have the Mind stone then he was going to do what he wants with it and that would mean the death of probably billions of life forms all over the universe.

“I can’t seem to figure out how to extract the stone. I need more time,” Shuri said.

“Time is not something we have Shuri,” Natasha said looking at Vision.

She remembered his request to her back in Edinburgh asking her to remove the stone for him. Removing the stone would no doubt bring his death and she can’t do that not to him or Wanda.

“He is coming for you Vision,” Natasha said placing her hand on his.

“I know Natasha. I can sense the six other stones with him. You know what to do.”

Of course, Natasha knows that she needs to destroy the stone and taking the plasma blaster that was on Shuri’s table she shot at Vision who smiled at her. The light went out of his eyes as the stone broke into tiny pieces. At the same time, the wall of the lab broke and Thanos entered as he sensed the Mind Stone vanishing.

“Now you know that is totally useless don’t you?” He said as he walked into the room.

Natasha started shooting at him rapidly but they bounced off his suit and she stopped lest she hit herself or Shuri. Shuri was staring at the Titan and it was Natasha who brought her back and she started attacking him using the gears in her lab. Thanos fended of her attack on after the other and Natasha knew that Thanos was indeed a strong warrior.

“Okay, I have had enough of your tickling,” He said knocking Shuri out. He looked at the shards of the Mind stone and he brought the Time stone forward snapping his fingers.

In a backward manner, time flowed and Thanos observed it choosing to arrive at the moment when Natasha arrived in the laboratory.

“How did you get here?” Natasha asked surprised.

She knew that she had a few minutes' leads ahead of him considering the fact that he was fighting his way here and she was not. It was as if he had miraculously appeared in the room.

“I came for this,” He said pointing towards Vision’s head.

Vision tried to fight him off but he was no match for Thanos who ripped the stone away from his forehead. Shuri spurned to action punching Thanos with everything she has and he simply let her. He had gotten what he wanted and he has no need to be bothered by a petty thing like her.

Knowing that she had to help, Natasha tried to join Shuri, trying to land an attack on Thanos but it proved almost useless. He kicked her and the force of the impact flung her halfway across the room just as Gamora entered.

“Natasha,” She screamed running to Natasha’s side.

Thanos paused to look at her wondering why Gamora would be concerned about a weak human and he saw the affection Gamora held for Natasha.

“So I see that you love this woman daughter,” Thanos said.

“Yes, I do love her father just like I loved Nebula whom you sacrificed.”

Thanos laughed and told her that he had indeed sacrificed Nebula to get the soul stone and that she had done it on her own will. She wanted nothing more than to please him and she had gladly sacrificed herself for him to achieve his goals.

“You liar,” Gamora shouted rushing towards Thanos.

He looked at her and smiled as she started attacking him. Of all his adopted sons and daughters, Gamora has always been his favorite and in his eyes, she had been the strongest. He fought with her blocking each of her attacks and was impressed at how strong she had grown.

“I see that you have gotten a strong daughter,” Thanos said. “Maybe you can still achieve your full potential.”

“I am no longer your daughter Thanos. I stopped being your daughter a long time ago.”

A smile crossed Thanos as the two of them continued fighting and dodging attacks. They had gotten to the battlefield and Thanos smiled at Gamora telling her that while she might be dangerous she still has a long way to go.

“You are right. I might not be strong enough to defeat you but I know someone who might be able to do the job.”

Surprised at her statement, Thanos cocked his head just as Stormbreaker, Thor’s battle ax struck him from nowhere. Thor appeared and he started fighting Thanos who was surprised to see him. Thor met Thanos’s attack on every level and he tore at his armor rapidly bent on killing Thor. Thanos placed the Mind stone in its place and shot at Thor who threw Stormbreaker at him. Stormbreaker struck Thanos right in his chest biting deep into his body and Thor came down putting pressure on Stormbreaker and said.

“I told you that you will die for that.”

He pressed Stormbreaker into Thanos’s chest causing him to scream in great pain and Thor asked him if he felt the pain of death just like those he had killed.

“You should have gone for the head,” Thanos said slowly as he snapped his finger.

There was a bright light and Thor realized that Thanos’s hands were burnt and he asked him what has he done. Thanos looked at Thor and said.

“You will find out soon.”

Using the gauntlet, Thanos vanished as Thor realized what was happening. People were starting to vanish and Gamora turned to Natasha as she realized that she was starting to vanish.

“No you can’t leave me, Natasha,” Gamora screamed.

“I love you Gamora,” Natasha said as she disappeared into plain dust.


	11. Chapter 10

Knowing that Thanos had vanished after the snap, the Avengers decided on what to do and Gamora told them that she knows where Thanos would be.

“He has a place he calls the Garden and he would be there.”

“So if we can sneak up on him then we should be to get the Stones back and reverse everything right?” Rocket asked. Gamora nodded and gave them the coordinates for the Garden.

When they got to the Garden, they looked around for Thanos who they realized was indeed there. They laid in ambush for him and Captain Marvel shot at him holding his hands away while War Machine held the other hand. Captain America asked him where the stones were and he told them that he had destroyed the stones after he had used them.

“The work is done and the stones are nothing but a temptation.”

“We need to tear this place apart to find it,” War Machine said.

“He is many things but he is not a liar,” Gamora said with anger.

“Thank you daughter,” Thanos said.

“So what do we do now?” Rocket asked.

Gamora looked around and noticed an ax Thanos had placed lying on the floor. She took the ax and moved closer to him swinging it before anyone could try to stop her. She killed him as his blood splattered on her.

“What have you done?” War Machine asked.

“She went for the head like I failed to do,” Thor said.

Gamora walked out of the place into the field and since everything started, she cried bitterly knowing that she would never see Natasha again.

When they discovered that there was no way they could retrieve the stones, Gamora turned away from everyone and lived in the house, and Natasha lived in.

“It’s another day without you Natasha and I just don’t know what to do,” Gamora said looking at the video she had taken of Natasha.

How much she wishes she could hold her red hair and inhale her wonderful smell but Thanos had taken that away from her. The house was nothing but a total mess and she barely got out and even when she did it was late in the night such that there were rumors in the neighborhood that a ghost haunts the corner though she was the one. Life without Natasha was nothing but a deep empty void and she does not have anything to fill it. She tried killing herself but was never able to go through it. She won’t defile her precious memory with Natasha by killing herself in this house and she does not have the will to go out to do it.

“Come on Natasha let’s go to bed,” Gamora said picking up a picture of Natasha and lying on the bed they both shared. It was cold lacking the warmth that Natasha often provided when they slept together.

There was a ring on the doorbell and she paid it no attention remaining in her bed. She suddenly heard one of the door openings and saw Clint Barton, Natasha’s close friend standing at the door.

“I see that you are still grieving over her,” Clint said softly.

Clint’s family had also died in the Snap and she was not sure where he was till now.

“There is nothing else to do than this,” Gamora replied turning from him.

The pain of waking up every day and realizing that Natasha was not there was far too much for her to bear. Everyone had tried to comfort her but they would never understand how it feels.

“I understand your pain Gamora,” Clint said.

“You think you do?” She asked before she realized that he had also lost his own family.

“Forget about it Clint just goes away. Natasha won’t be coming back and I’ve accepted it.”

Many times in her dreams she had seen Natasha appear to her apologizing for leaving but only for her to wake up and realize that it was a dream making the pain fresh. It was too much for her to think about and in fact, she doesn’t want to think about it. The only thing she just wants is to be alone all by herself with her memories of Natasha which she won’t let anyone interfere with. The only reason she was letting Clint stay was that he was a close friend of Natasha.

“Well, we think we have found a way to get them back.”

“Are you sure of what you are saying?” Gamora asked suspecting him.

If there was a way to bring everyone back then she was more than willing to do it since that meant she would be able to get Natasha back.

“Steve and Stark are running something called a Time Heist and I’m sure that you will be interested,” Clint said.

“You bet that I would be more than interested,” Gamora said.

She got out of the bed where she laid and told Clint that she would like to get ready. He smiled and told her that he would wait for her in the car. Gamora dressed as fast as she could before rushing to join Clint downstairs.

Everyone was gathered and Stark explained to them all that they planned to do. They have to go back in time and gather each and every one of the stones in order to bring those that had been snapped out of existence back. Gamora listened as they went over the plans. Each team was to retrieve a particular stone for them and she was tasked with getting the Soul stone. Gamora, War Machine, Clint Barton were to head over to Morag first, retrieving the Power stone before Clint and Gamora head over to Vomir to get the stone.

“Let’s do this guy,” War machine said as they traveled back in time to 2014. They appeared on Morag after which Clint and War Machine turned to her asking them what they have to do next.

“Now we wait for Peter Quill,” She said.

Telling them that it was best they hide since her 2014 version alongside with her sister could appear at any time. She could see that both Clint and War Machine were curious about what she meant but they did not ask questions. Soon, Peter appeared right in front of them dancing all the way to where the Orb was.

“So do we wait for him to get it or what?” Clint asked.

“We let him get it before we set off for Vomir,” She told Clint.

They waited until Peter danced his way through the several traps set and retrieved the Orb. Gamora waited for him to disable his mask when she knocked him out cold and took the Orb.

“Here you go War Machine now let’s get out of here.”

War machine collected the Orb and disappeared leaving both Gamora and Clint to head over to Vomir.

“So how do we get to this Vomir of a place?” Clint asked her.

Before Gamora could reply, she sensed that someone was there with her and right in front of her appeared both her 2014 version and Nebula. The two of them were more than surprised to see her and Nebula looked from her to 2014 Gamora.

“What are you doing here?” Present Gamora asked. “You both should not be here yet.”

“Guess coming here quickly was not a bad idea was it,” Nebula said.

Knowing that something was wrong, Clint stood beside Gamora who looked at their two enemies. She knows that he is strong but he stands no chance against the two of them and even in her present shape, she knows she would have a hard time facing herself. 

“Get out of here Clint. I will meet you,” She said.

“What do you mean?” Clint asked in surprise. “There is no way I would leave you alone.”

“Go back to the Captain and asked him about how to get to Vomir. You will have to do this on your own.”

Clint was torn between leaving her and staying but he could see the determined look on Gamora’s face and he knew she had made up her mind.

“I will be back Gamora,” I promise you.

2014 Gamora and Nebula watched her and Nebula said. “So sister from the future, what is on Vomir that you wanted to get?”

“The Soul stone,” present Gamora said.

“Then we will come along with you,” Nebula said. “Father would be pleased to have that in his hand.”

Present Gamora was glad to see Nebula but she could still see that like always she was devoted to Thanos which would eventually lead to her death. They have to go to Vomir indeed but she would never let them get the stone.


	12. Chapter 11

Landing on Vomir, Nebula asked 2023 Gamora to lead her to where the stone was located. 2014 Gamora watched Nebula but she remained silent, not sure exactly what was going on. All this while, she had wanted nothing than to escape from Thanos and it seemed as if she did.

“Keep a watch on your future self Gamora while I find a safe place to park this ship,” Nebula said.

Pointing the plasma gun at her future self, 2014 Gamora looked closely at her and asked.

“Did you finally get away from him?”

“Yes I was able to escape from him and I met someone I love.”

The way she said it made 2014 Gamora suspected that something was wrong. She knew that she won’t be able to escape Thanos but maybe it wasn’t so late for her.

“What of Nebula?”

2023 Gamora looked at her and shook her head. She explained to 2014 Gamora that Nebula had died on Vomir when Thanos wanted to get the Soul Stone.

“Do you have any idea how she died?” 2014 Gamora asked.

“I don’t know the exact details of her death but I know that he was responsible for her death.”

Knowing that she won’t escape, 2014 Gamora freed her future self from the restraint which surprised 2023 Gamora.

“Why are you freeing me?” She asked.

“You have a lot to tell both I and Nebula she said. She wants to do everything to get father’s attention and she won’t believe me if I have to be the one who said it,” 2014 Gamora said. “Did your relationship with your Nebula get better?”

“No, it remained sore till the very end.”

They walked towards the altar where the stone when suddenly, the guardian of the stones appeared in front of them.

“What do you want?” Red skull asked.

“We are here for the Soul stone,” 2023 Gamora said.

“It comes at a price. The price of someone you love is the only way you can get the stone.”

The three of them looked at each other wondering what it was it meant by they had to sacrifice someone they loved to get the stone.

“That was what he did when he came here,” 2023 Gamora said.

“When you have made your choice, the person has to go ahead and jump off that cliff.”

The three of them looked at the cliff and they realized what Red Skull was talking about.

“Father won’t like this when he hears this,” Nebula said.

“He definitely won’t,” 2014 Gamora said. She turned to her sister, punching her in the face and knocking her out instantly.

“Why did you do that?” 2023 Gamora asked.

“I’m happy that you got to meet someone you love and I hope the feeling was mutual,” 2014 Gamora said.

“Yes she meant a lot to me but why are you asking?”

2014 Gamora looked at her future said and told her that she wasn’t sure that she has the strength to leave Thanos, not with everything she has done.

“You can find happiness if you are willing to have it,” 2023 Gamora said.

“Is she the one you want to get the stone?”

“Yes. Thanos made her vanished when he used the infinity stones and I need the Soul stone to bring her back.”

2014 Gamora smiled and asked if 2023 Gamora had a picture of Natasha so she could see. Reaching into her pocket, she brought out a picture she has that included her and Natasha and showed it to 2014 Gamora who looked at it and smiled.

“I’m glad that you found someone like her. We need to bring her back to you don’t we?”

2023 Gamora was about to tell her that she was not sure if that would be possible when 2014 Gamora went to the edge of the cliff. She looked down from the cliff wondering why it was that deep.

“What are you trying to do?” She asked.

“Giving you the person you love back,” 2014 Gamora said before she jumped off the cliff.

“No,” Gamora said as she watched her past self jump of the cliff.

There was a bright yellow light and the soul stone was in the air slowly approaching Gamora. The stone landed in her hands as she started to cry. Her past self had sacrificed herself to save her and though she knew that she was in no danger from dying since Banner had explained to her that changing events in this past won’t affect their own present life.

“I’m grateful for this gift,” Gamora said.


	13. Chapter 12

They had succeeded in gathering all the stones and they assembled it on the nano gauntlet that Tony Stark had built.

“We should be able to bring everyone back with this,” Gamora said.

“Yes we should be able to,” Banner said as he took up the gauntlet.

Everyone watched with dread as he wore the gauntlet and snapped his fingers. If there were any signs of anyone being restored there was nothing to show for it.

“Did they fail?” Gamora asked.

Everyone turned to Banner with questions hanging in the air and he told them that he had brought back everyone who had been taken away by the snap. Of course, Gamora knew that Nebula won’t be brought back and it pained her. They heard shooting and blasting of cannons just outside them as they released that Thanos had traced them into the future.

“How did he get here again?” Gamora asked.

She realized almost immediately that Nebula must have been the one who brought him and she regretted sparing her sister. She had brought Thanos to them once more and probably doomed everything they’ve worked for.

“We need to fight him then,” Tony said.

Barely had Tony finished speaking when bombs started to fall on the compound almost blowing everything apart leaving the whole place in the rubble.

They all tried to get cover and when the bomb stopped, Tony, Clint, Captain America, and Gamora watched as Thanos appeared telling them that he would use the new stones they had acquired to wipe away the memories of what he had done. As long as no one remembers what he had done then they won’t be able to stop him.

“Not if we kill you first though,” Thor said throwing Stormbreaker at him.

Iron man, Thor, and Captain charged towards Thanos fighting him but he managed to fight off their attacks as if it was nothing.

He told them that he would destroy their planet and his army son appeared on the ground as Captain America, Tony, Thor, Banner, Gamora, and Rocket prepared to fight them off alone. Captain strapped his broken amour preparing to stand alone and fight them when he heard a voice in his aircon.

“Captain to your left,” he turned and he saw a magical circle appear.

T’Challa, Okoye, and Shuri stepped out as several other circles began to form showing that the snap had really worked to bring several other warriors and avengers to the scene. Gamora looked around and noticed that Natasha was back and she ran to meet her.

“You are back Natasha. You truly are back,” She said.

“Yes I am back for you Gamora,” she said.

“Avengers attack,” Captain shouted.

Everyone charged towards the army as everyone fought to protect each other. Gamora stayed by Natasha making sure that she wasn’t going to lose her not after she had lost her.

“We need to get the stones to the portal,” Captain said into the comm.

“I’ve got it,” T’Challa said.

“There you are sister,” Nebula said.

Gamora turned and realized that her sister was standing right in front of her.

“Nice to see you again Gamora,” Nebula said.

“I can’t say the feeling is mutual Nebula,” Gamora replied. “I have no reason to fight your sister.”

“Stepping into this time zone I realized the things that have happened and I wish to defeat you.”

Natasha stepped towards Gamora but Gamora told her that there was no need for that. She needs to face her sister and bring an end to the rivalry that exists between them.

“Well then let’s do this,” Nebula said.

The two of them started fighting as Gamora blocked each and every attack from Nebula. In their fight pattern, she noticed that Nebula seemed a bit different but that was no assurance that her sister was going to beat her.

“You seem to have gotten softer,” Nebula said taunting Gamora.

“I can say the same for you Nebula,” Gamora replied.

Nebula laughed and the two of the continued fighting ignoring each fight that was going on around them. As Natasha fought, she kept an eye on both of them ensuring that Nebula did not injure Gamora. Suddenly, there was a blast that blinded Gamora giving Nebula a clear shot. She placed her knife on Gamora’s neck and said.

“I believe this is my win sister,” Nebula said.

“Not sure about that though,” Gamora said.

Nebula increased the pressure on the knife and Gamora raised her hands indicating defeat and Nebula remove the knife helping Gamora up.

“I defeated you at the end of Gamora. Something my other self was unable to do but I’m glad I did.”

“Technically, you did not defeat me considering I got blinded.”

A shrug was Nebula’s reply as they joined the fightback with Natasha coming over to Gamora’s side asking if she was okay.

The two of them started to fight and Natasha told Gamora that the captain needs their help to help Peter Parker get the gauntlet to the van.

“You mean that Spider boy?” Gamora asked.

“You have a Spider boy?” Nebula asked.


	14. Chapter 13

Peter Parker was tired and he was not sure exactly how he would cross the army in front of him to get to where Scott Lang was. He was surprised when Captain Marvel landed right in front of him and took the gauntlet from him.

“How do you plan to get that across to them?” He asked.

Several other ladies joined him with Nebula, Gamora and Natasha joined them. Okoye looked at Peter and said.

“Don’t worry she’s got help.”

The army charged at them and they all moved towards as Gamora and Nebula fought against the army.

“Looks just like old times doesn’t it sister?” Nebula asked.

“Something like that,” Gamora said.

Thanos was right in the middle of the field and Nebula started heading towards him.

“Where are you going Nebula?” Gamora asked.

“I have something to finish,” She responded as she charged towards Thanos.

Knowing that the only reason was to have revenge on Thanos Gamora followed her sister and Natasha followed Gamora. She was glad to see that Gamora was united with her sister. She knew how much Nebula had meant to her and their reunion meant a lot to her and she won’t let anything separate them.

“Thor and Thanos are fighting,” Natasha said as she kept up with Gamora.

The two of them would be wielding their weapons quickly with Thor wedding both his ax and hammer at both times. Nebula stood as she watched Thanos try to defeat them.

“He is having a hard time defending himself,” Nebula said.

“He is true,” Gamora said.

It was rare for Thanos to bested on a battlefield and the fact that h was tired now meant good news. If they were able to battle him then they might be able to bring everything to an end.

“He has the stones,” Gamora shouted.

She knew immediately what he was going to try to do and she rushed towards him knowing that she won’t be to stop him. If he was able to snap again as he did five years ago then all her efforts to have Natasha back would have failed. Everyone they had brought back would be then and they would never know that they had existed.

“I’m inevitable,” Thanos said. “It was a mistake for you to try to stop me.”

He snapped his finger and Gamora yelled afraid that Natasha would vanish again. She can’t handle the idea of living all alone with herself with no Natasha by her side. Gamora opened her eyes and realized that Thanos was looking surprised and Natasha placed her hands on her shoulder.

“You are still here,” Gamora said hugging Natasha.

“He did not succeed in his snap,” Natasha replied as they both turned to look at Thanos.

He was looking at his hands as he realized that the gauntlet was not in his hands. He watched Tony Stark who had struggled to remove the gauntlet from him and he realized that the Gaunlet was not also in his hand. He turned around as Captain Marvel stood up and he realized that he had the Gaunlet was in her hand. The Gaunlet was adjusting to fit her hand. Gamora approached Thanos and she said,

“On behalf of the Galaxy, Justice finally happens for everyone you have murdered including my family on my homeplanet to Drax’s family and to everyone who has died because of you.”

Before Thanos could try to stop her Captain Marvel snapped her finger and there was a huge silence.

Thanos looked around him as he realized that his armies were vanishing and he sat down on the ground watching his entire army disintegrate. He knew that he had failed in his ultimate conquest and he noticed his two daughters approach him. He knew that the Gamora in front of him was not the same Gamora he knew though Nebula was still herself. The entire battlefield became silent as everyone watched them disintegrate.

“Nebula, Gamora, I am sorry for everything,” Thanos said as he fainted to dust.

The two of them came to stand where Thanos had stood and Nebula started to shed tears knowing that she was free. For so long had she suffered under him and now she was totally free from him.

“He is gone Gamora, he is truly gone,” Natasha said holding Gamora’s hand.

They heard Captain Marvel stumble and they rushed to her side as everyone gathered around her.

“Looks like the end really is here. I should have died a long time ago but the stone kept me alive.”

Everyone was silent as they watched her as she breathed slowly and Tony walked towards her.

“On behalf of every member of the Avengers, we are grateful for your sacrifice.”

“It was a pleasure meeting all of you, Tony. I’m counting it as an honor.”

She became silent and they realized that she had passed. Tony moved towards her closing her eyes as everyone stood up.

Gamora rose up and started walking away with Natasha standing beside her. She placed her head on Natasha’s shoulder and started crying deeply which surprised Natasha.

“Why are you crying Gamora?” She asked.

“Is it bad that I’m happy you are back alive even though Captain Marvel died?”

The source of her tears was clear to Natasha who knew that Gamora was feeling guilty about being happy about her return even though someone had to die.

“It is not a bad Gamora. It is not bad,” Natasha said.

“So where is your place Gamora?” Nebula asked. “I know that you live here and you must clearly have a place for yourself.”

The idea of having Nebula in the same house with her and Natasha was not something Gamora liked. Her sister could be a headache and she does not want anyone to come between her time with Natasha even if that person was her sister.

“We have a place we share Nebula,” Natasha said.

Gamora groaned not liking the idea but since Natasha had invited Nebula it would be rude to take it back. They were back together for now and that is everything that matters to her.


	15. Chapter 14

“Why do you believe that we should agree to the 'Human-Alien Marriage Act', Nick Fury?” The Secretary General asked.

“Well, to be honest, we couldn’t have defeated Thanos if not for the help we received for those you call aliens,” Fury replied.

“But what does that have to do with marriage?” Another member of the UN asked.

Fury sighed and looked at them wondering how he could make them realize that things weren’t going to be the same for anyone again. Thanos conquest had brought Earth out to the center stage in the Universe.

“There is one thing we need to realize,” Fury said. “Things won’t be the same as it used to be. We are about to become a place where other races would be interested in. You might try to hinder it but it won’t last for long.”

There was murmuring as they realized that what Fury had said was true. There were already aliens appearing in different countries showing interest in wanting to do business with them. They offered deals that would be of immense profit to their countries and even Earth as a whole.

“We are grateful for your view Nick Fury,” The Secretary General said.

Fury stepped away from the stage as he went to join Gamora and Natasha where they were. Since Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D had been requested to make themselves available.

“What do you think they will agree on?” Natasha asked Fury.

“If they are wise they would pass the Human-Alien Marriage Act. They can’t stop the march of time.”

They waited as deliberations began between every member of the UN. Gamora wanted them to pass the Human-Alien Marriage Act so that she would be able to marry Natasha. Their love was strong but Gamora wants to tie the knot with her. She wants to get married to her and show the entire universe that she belongs to no one else but Natasha Romanoff.

“Looks like they’ve come to the end of the vote,” Fury said.

She could not deny that her heart was bothered about what the outcome of the vote would be. She felt a hand on her back and she realized that it was Natasha’s hand.

“After counting the votes, we have 146 votes that are in support of passing the Human-Alien Marriage Act and 47 votes against it.”

Gamora was pleased to hear that the Marriage Act had been passed. That meant that she would be able to finally marry Natasha if she was willing to marry her.

“Looks like they are really wise,” Fury said.

With that, they went out headed towards the craft, and Gamora lingered behind. The other S.H.I.E..L.D agents were already in the craft with the only Fury, Natasha, and Gamora to join.

“Are you feeling alright Gamora?” Natasha asked noticing that Gamora was lacking behind.

“I have something to ask you, Natasha,” Gamora asked.

From the tone of her voice, Natasha knew that Gamora has something to ask and she turned to face her wondering what was wrong with her.

“Will you marry me, Natasha Romanoff?” Gamora asked going on her knees.

Natasha placed her hands on her cheeks as she started to blush seriously and Fury looked back wondering what the two of them were up to.

“Well well, so this what you were up to,” Fury said. “Well say something, Natasha.”

“Yes I will marry you Gamora,” Natasha said as she pulled Gamora to her feet kissing her.

Fury smiled knowing that the two of them finally deserved to get together considering the love the two had for each other.

A few months later,

Their mind was for the ceremony to be a very private one but in the end, over three hundred people had shown up and Fury had insisted that he would be the one to marry the both of them.

“Now we all are gathered here, human and other species,” Fury said. “To witness the splendid and wonderful union between these two beloved people.”

The Guardians of the Galaxy which included the 2014 Nebula, were also there insisting that Gamora had been one of the founding members.

“So do you Gamora agree to take Natasha Romanoff as your legally married partner to honor and to love till death do you part?”

“Yes I do,” Gamora said as she smiled. She placed the ring on Natasha’s finger.

“And do you Natasha Romanoff agree to take Gamora as your legally married partner to honor and to love till death do you part?”

“Yes I do,” Natasha replied as she placed the ring on Gamora’s finger.

“By the power vested upon me by the UN constitution, I hereby pronounce you both as couples,” Fury said.

Everyone rose up clapping their hands and Gamora kissed Natasha with passion. The two of them broke the kiss as they walked down the aisle towards the vacation home that Fury had given to them.

“Thanks for the gift Fury,” Natasha said.

“It’s the least I could do for my two best agents,” Fury replied. “Just remember that I would need you guys back as soon as possible.”

Natasha smiled and they got into the aircraft that Tony Stark had given them as a gift and drove to the vacation home.

“I’m happy to be married to you now,” Gamora said.

“I feel the same way also,” Natasha said. “Even your sister came to see you get married.”

Gamora was glad to see that Nebula was fitting well into her life as a Guardian and she could not help but think about how her past self had to sacrifice herself to get the Soul Stone.

“What are you thinking about?” Natasha asked.

“Did I tell you about what happened when I went to Vomir?” Gamora asked.

“You never did actually. None of us wants to remember what we went through back then.”

Gamora sighed and she told Natasha how she had met a past version of herself and how she had sacrificed herself to get her the Soul stone.

“Do you have any idea why she did that?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t know Natasha,” Gamora said. “It was as if I was staring at a different version of myself. She was me but also not me.”

“What were her words exactly?” Natasha asked.

“She told me that she was more than happy to see that I had found someone who I loved and who loved me also.”

Natasha nodded and hugged Gamora telling her that her past self had offered herself as a sacrifice in order to give her happiness.

“But why did she do that?”

“She wanted you to keep the happiness you found,” Natasha said softly. “If not for her sacrifice, I won’t be here and several other people won’t be alive today.”

Gamora sighed knowing that Natasha was right. If her past self had not offered herself as a sacrifice she would have never gotten Natasha back and they won’t be a married couple now.

“I’m coming up at the vacation house,” Natasha said.

Gamora looked out the window as she realized where Natasha was bringing her. It was the place where their relationship had started from and since they had moved mainly to America, the safe house had reverted back to Fury.

“We are going to where we first met right?” She asked.

“Yes. I asked Fury if it was still in use and he told me I could have it for free.”

The place was not the same actually but it brought back a lot of memory for Gamora as this was the place when she realized how much she had fallen in love with Natasha.

“So what do we do on our first night together?” Natasha asked.

“We both know that,” Gamora replied as she walked to Natasha and kissed her on the lips.

For years, they had never been able to move their relationship to what she truly wanted it to be but now they had finally managed it and they were a couple. Nothing could beat the feeling of being with Natasha and Gamora was glad that she had been able to escape from Thanos to be with Natasha. If she hadn’t taken the risk to come to Earth, she would never have been rescued by Natasha and spent her time with a woman who completed her in every way. This was love and nothing else could be more than this for sure.


	16. Chapter 15

A few months later,

Gamora suddenly received a call from Nebula who told her that she has something to give her.

“You don’t seem excited to have received a call from Nebula?” Natasha asked.

“My hope is that she hasn’t be kicked out of the Guardian of the Galaxy,” Gamora asked.

“You should think well of your sister,” Natasha replied.

The two of them watched as Peter’s spaceship landed and Nebula was at the window waving at them.

“I don’t think she has been kicked out,” Natasha said.

“At least not yet.”

The door opened and Nebula stepped out smiling at Gamora which brought a groan from her. Natasha laughed at Gamora’s reaction as she walked up to meet them and they both noticed she looked a bit different.

“Nice to see you two newlywed,” Nebula said.

“I can say the same for you Nebula,” Natasha said hugging her.

Gamora and Nebula hugged as Nebula pointed to the ship telling them that their gift was there. Gamora frowned and they walked to the ship as Nebula started telling them the planets they’ve been to.

“Where is Peter?” Gamora asked.

“He and Rocket are two systems away and we will pick them on the way back,” Nebula replied.

“Hello Gamora,” Drax said.

“Nice to see you again,” Mantis greeted.

“Where’s Groot?”

“I am Groot.”

A laugh escaped from Gamora as she realized that he was in the chair engrossed in some sort of game. Gamora turned to Nebula asking her where her gift was and Nebula asked the two of them to close their eyes which brought a suspicious look from Gamora.

“What are you up to Nebula?” Gamora asked.

“Just do as I say will you?”

Closing her eyes, Gamora waited patiently her senses on high alert till Nebula told her to open her eyes. Back when they were younger, Nebula often pulled a prank like this on her, and now that things were back to normal between them, she has regained some of her old self.

Gamora opened her eyes and she realized that right in front of her was a little girl that was without a doubt from her home planet. Many Zen Whoberi had been displaced after Thanos invasion of their homeworld and Gamora had barely come across them in her journeys and the few she met shunned her whenever they hear of her name.

“Is that…..” Gamora was unable to finish.

“We found her on a planet and knowing how you have always wanted to have a child of yours I decided that you might be willing to adopt her.”

They had often broached on the topic of having kids but Gamora was not sure if they were truly ready for something like that. She turned to Natasha and saw that she was looking at the little girl with a longing in her eyes.

“Do you think we will be able to adopt her Natasha?” Gamora asked. Earth was still trying to pass some laws concerning aliens and as much as Gamora wants this little girl to be theirs, there was a possibility that they might be denied access to raising her. 

In her heart, she truly wished that they would be able to adopt the little girl because she wanted a child but not as much as being close to one of her kin.

Being the only Zen Whoberi for long was not a feeling that Gamora likes that much and she would like anything to raise this little girl as her own.

“She is beautiful and has the colors of your eyes,” Natasha said. “We will adopt her if she wants us.”

The little girl looked from Natasha to Gamora with her eyes resting fully on Gamora.

“Mama,” She called reaching out towards Gamora who stooped to welcome the little girl into her hands.

“I guess that is decided then,” Nebula asked. “I was not sure if you would want her but I know how much you have wanted something like this.”

“Thank you a lot Nebula,” Gamora said hugging her sister.

“It’s nothing Gamora. Think of it as a late wedding gift from me.”

“But you can’t just have found her Nebula?” Natasha asked.

“Yes her parents had been murdered and her grandmother was dying. When I told her that I know someone who is a Zen Whoberi and would be willing to raise her she signed these adoption papers,” Nebula answered passing a hologram to them.

Both Natasha and Gamora looked at it and realized that it was an official document from an Gamora's Homeplanet which would serve as adoption papers should the need for it arises.

“You really are the best Nebula,” Gamora said.

“Sorry to cut the reunion short but we need to head out since Quill will no doubt be muttering wondering where we are.”

“He still is as prickly as ever isn’t he?” Gamora asked.

“Something like that sister,” Nebula replied.

They said their goodbyes and Gamora, Natasha, and their new daughter stepped off the ship as they watched it take off. Nebula waved at her sister with a smile and sat back as she smiled at Groot who frowned back.

Gamora was glad to see that her sister had truly found somewhere she truly belonged.

“I can see that you are happy to meet Nebula,” Natasha said.

“Indeed. She is back to her former self before the years of upgrade started.”

For years, she had suffered in the hands of Thanos who had insisted that he plans to upgrade her every time she failed in a battle. Gamora had been hurt by that but she was unable to do anything and had seen it as her fault. If she hadn’t strived so much to please Thanos then Nebula won’t have to be upgraded time after time.

“Do you think she understands us?” Natasha asked turning to their daughter. 

“Not sure but she will in time,” Gamora replied telling Natasha that she might have spoken the Zen Whoberi native language.

“Then you should speak it to her,” Natasha said.

A laugh escaped from Gamora and she told Natasha that it has been years since she spoke the language herself and was not sure if she could say it well. 

“Now what should we name you baby girl.”

Raising her on Earth would be a little hard but she would be alright as she has parents that loved her. One thing is that she would try her possible best to make her feel loved one thing she lacked while growing up with Thanos.

Thanos had never showered her with love and though Gamora realized that he loved her in his own wrapped way, he had never shown it instead of training her to be the ultimate weapon. To him, she and Nebula were living weapons and they have cared for that way nothing else. She had lived everyday training to become something of a warrior and she never had so many childhood memories that she could call pleasant. They were all full of training and the repercussions that came should she fail something she tried to avoid but it meant Nebula was the one who had to suffer those repercussions.

“Gamora Romanoff,” Gamora said.

“Are you sure?” Natasha asked surprised.

She was surprised by the name that Gamora picked and tears started dripping down her face.

“Do you not like the name?” Gamora asked.

“No I like it alright,” Natasha said. “I’m glad to have both of you in my life.”

A smile crossed Gamora’s face as she hugged Natasha and their daughter. The two of them were a gift she never thought she could have in her life. They had come into her life making her feel comfortable and she was going to keep them ensuring that nothing comes between them.


	17. Chapter 16

“You did what?” Fury asked when he visited them. “Was this what you called me over for?”

Both Natasha and Gamora nodded and he cursed telling them that he had more important things to do than to look at their new baby. He was glad to hear they had adopted a baby though he knew that there was something more to it if they had called him here. There was something that they needed to ask or consult him about or they won’t have asked him to come over.

“Please don’t tell me you abducted her or something.”

“Nothing like that. She is a Zen Whoberi from my home world,” Gamora said.

“Not a human child but a Zen Whoberi?” Fury asked as he threw his hand in the air. The UN was not yet clear about mixing or intergrating alien children with human children and even the aliens on the planet were placed in limited contact with civilians. Having a Zen Whoberi child might cause complications but considering the fact that both Gamora and Natasha were the first couple, it is nothing new.

Both Gamora and Natasha knew that he was happy for them and the reason they called him was to ensure that they won’t have any problem raising Gamora Romanoff. Fury knows well about alien relationship with humans since he was the UN unofficial consultant since he turned down the official contract offered to him.

“We don’t want to do anything wrong which is why we called you over.”

They offered him a seat and Fury sat down as Gamora Romanoff entered the room playing with her toys. Gamora and Natasha had gone a bit all out when it came to buying things for her daughter and they ended up with a room full of more toys than she was interested in.

“She looks like you Gamora,” Fury said. “Are you sure you aren’t the one who gave birth to her?”

“I will know if I was pregnant Fury,” Gamora replied rolling her eyes.

Fury laughed as he stretched his hands to Gamora Romanoff who looked at him with curiosity. She came towards him and placed her small hands in his causing him to laugh.

“She is a brave one like her mothers.”

She went on to pull on his cheek which made Gamora and Natasha laugh as Fury pulled his face away from her. No one in their right mind would do that but Gamora Romanoff had been able to do it and escape with a smile though it might have to do with the fact that she is wrong.

“What happened to her parents?” Fury asked. “I know that there must be reasons why you ended up with her.”

“They were dead when Nebula found them and she brought her over here,” Gamora answered.

“Brought her over? Any documents brought along to indicate that she wasn’t stolen?” Fury asked. “The last thing I need is for some jackass to accuse the both of you of kidnapping a child.”

“We have documents.” Natasha said handing over the hologram to Fury.

He collected it looking over it and nodded. It looked legit though he would no doubt have to confirm it but he trusts the two of them as they won’t dare do something stupid like abduct a kid.

“Then there shouldn’t be a problem,” Fury replied. “I will talk with a few people and you might have to sign a few papers but apart from that you should be okay.”

Both Gamora and Natasha were relieved to hear that but they knew he had something to add.

“I’m not sure how the UN would take this but it is high time we bring this before them anyway.”

“You think they might refuse us from raising her here?” Gamora asked worried.

“They might try but the both of you damn saved the entire universe so they will be more considerate.”

No doubt he was going to put pressure on the Un and they thanked Fury who rose telling them that he would like to return to duties that required his attention. They saw him to the door and he turned to look at the two of them.

“The both of you are strong women and I’m sure that you would raise your daughter to be just as strong as you.”

They both smiled thanking him for the compliment as they closed the door. Gamora looked at Natasha and kissed her softly as their daughter came to join them.

“Mama,” She called.

Natasha picked her up and the three of them hugged knowing that they were indeed a family.

Getting the permission of the UN to raise Gamora Romanoff, Gamora and Natasha had then decided that as much as raising Gamora Romanoff was fun, it wasn't something they could do alone and they approached Tony Stark for help since his daughter was roughly around Gamora Romanoff.

“Where are we going mommy?” Gamora Romanoff asked Natasha.

“We are going to see a friend of ours,” Natasha replied.

Their daughter had adapted to them but she can't stay with her mommies forever and this was why they wanted her to meet Morgan. If Gamora Romanoff is able to make friends with others her age then she won't have problems when she resumes to school.

“Why is this place far from our house?” Gamora Romanoff asked.

“Because our friend is a very private person.”

She nodded and resumed playing with her doll while Gamora looked at her for a minute before focusing on her driving. They were already driving up to the Stark Residence and the Stark were expecting them. As Gamora drove in, she saw Tony standing at the porch waiting for them. Morgan was also with him and Gamora drew Natasha's attention to it. They got down from the car as the three of them approached Stark and his daughter.

“You are worried aren't you?” Natasha asked Gamora.

“What if they don't like each other?”

“Just calm down and trust our daughter,” Natasha said assuring Gamora who nodded as they approached Tony.

Morgan and Gamora Romanoff saw each other and they both paused looking at their parents as if for confirmation. Tony encouraged Morgan to approach Gamora Romanoff since Natasha had told him that she seemed a bit shy around strangers.

“Hello Tony,” Natasha greeted Tony as they hugged.

Both kids still fixed their gaze on each other and Gamora was keeping a careful watch on her daughter not sure what her response would be.

“I see that I’m not the only one who get bothered over my child,” Tony said noticing Gamora’s watchful eyes.

“It isn’t as easy as it seems and you must have done a good job with Morgan.”

“Yes you can say that but sometimes I feel inadequate,” Tony said.

Morgan was standing in front of Gamora Romanoff who seemed a bit shy and Morgan stretched out her toy to Gamora Romanoff asking if she likes it.

“This is a toy my daddy made for me,” Morgan said showing Gamora Romanoff the toy Tony had created for her.

“My mommies gave me this doll,” Gamora Romanoff said softly.

“I’m Morgan and will you be my friend?”

Both Natasha and Gamora waited for their daughter’s response which does not seem quickly approaching. Gamora wanted to move to her side but Tony stopped her quickly.

“You can’t fight all her battles for her. Let her make the decision herself.”

Tony no doubt has a lot of experience dealing with his daughter and Gamora would follow his lead on this as she watched Gamora Romanoff whose gaze was fixed on the floor.

“Do you really want to be my friend?” She asked Morgan.

“You are aunt Gamora and aunt Natasha’s daughter and they are both daddy’s friends.”

Gamora Romanoff looked up for the first time looking at both her parents as if expecting a sign from her.

“Just nod gently to reassure her,” Tony whispered leading to both Gamora and Natasha nodding softly to their daughter.

“Alright I would be your friend,” Gamora Romanoff said.

A smile crossed Morgan’s face and both girls hugged while Gamora was able to breathe in relief glad that their daughter had made her first friend.

“See I told you that it would be quite easy,”


	18. Chapter 17

“Are we going to Morgan’s place today?” Gamora Romanoff asked Natasha.

“Do you want to go to her place?” Natasha asked.

“Yes mommy,” Gamora Romanoff replied.

Both girls had bonded quickly which had greatly relieved both Natasha and Gamora. Now they just have to worry about the school resumption that was coming up the next day. Tony had called the proprietor for Morgan’s school and they would be driving there in the morning to check if their daughter would be eager to be placed in a room with several other children.

“You will get to see her tomorrow morning when you go to school,” Natasha replied.

“I don’t want to go to school mommy,” Gamora Romanoff replied.

“Don’t worry I’m sure that you will make a lot of friends.”

It was clear that she wasn’t entirely convinced that she would make a lot of friends like her mother said. Gamora joined them as Natasha was setting the table and she kissed their daughter on the cheek bringing a smile from her.

“She doesn’t want to go to school tomorrow,” Natasha said.

Gamora turned to her daughter and asked why she doesn’t want to go to school tomorrow.

“I think the other kids would make fun of me.”

Natasha and Gamora looked at each other understanding that she knew that she would probably be the odd one out in her class and that might be the reason why she wasn’t eager to go.

“I understand darling,” Gamora said holding Gamora Romanoff’s hand. “But Morgan would be there and at least you would know someone when you get there.”

Gamora Romanoff nodded but she doesn’t seem convinced and she was not the only one.

“Go wash your hand Gamora Romanoff,” Natasha said.

She walked away from the table and Natasha asked Gamora if their daughter would be alright tomorrow.

“I’m a bit bothered actually,” Gamora replied as their daughter came to join them.

They both kept quiet as Natasha finished serving their dinner. Gamora Romanoff had settled in quicker than they had expected but the next day was going to be a real test of how much she is willing to settle into this new life of hers. Both Gamora and Natasha were worried but they were trying their best not to show their worries.

Dinner was no way different from usual and the time for Gamora Romanoff’s bedtime soon came and both Gamora and Natasha were beside her bed reading the story of the Princess and the Frog to her till she fell asleep.

“Goodnight princess,” Natasha said kissing her softly on the head.

“Goodnight darling,” Gamora said and also kissed Gamora Romanoff on the head.

The both of them stared at their daughter for a few more minutes before they went out of her room as silently as they could.

“I’m so worn out,” Natasha said.

“Don’t worry I would massage you in bed,” Gamora said as they both walked to their bedroom which was directly next door to Gamora Romanoff.

The first few weeks of her stay with them, they had often woken up to her sobs and screams but that had stopped almost entirely though there were a few nights when she would cry but she doesn’t wake up like before. Gamora Romanoff was their daughter and nothing in the world could change that.

They were at the school and they watched as Gamora Romanoff stood in front of her classroom feeling uncertain. They had arrived earlier than Tony who had told them that he would be the one to drop off Morgan.

“I see that the both of you were eager to get her down here,” Tony said as he walked towards them.

“Good morning aunt Gamora, aunt Natasha,” Morgan greeted them.

At the sound of Morgan’s voice, Gamora Romanoff turned and walked to her side after greeting Tony who smiled at her and patted her softly on the head.

“Okay sugar go inside now,” Tony told his daughter and watched the two of them head inside the classroom.

It was more like Morgan went inside the classroom and dragged Gamora Romanoff with her which made him smile.

“Is she going to be alright though?” Gamora asked.

“You both worry too much,” Tony said. “She is tough just like her moms and I’m sure she would charm them soon.”

The three of them watched from the window until their homeroom teacher told them that they would have to leave and Gamora took one more look at her daughter before she walked away.

“The look on your face is quite serious considering that you both fought several people who might destroy the world.”

“Yes but this is different,” Gamora replied.

“She’s right Tony. This is an entirely different matter and I’m uncertain of what might be the right step.”

“Every parent is not certain of what the right step is but I’m sure that you would both figure it out pretty well,” Tony said as he got into his car. “Least I forgot, Pepper asked me to invite you over this weekend for both girls to play.”

“No problem we would be there,” Natasha replied.

They watched Tony drove off and Gamora told Natasha that she was surprised at how relaxed he was and Natasha told her that unlike them, he was not new to parenting. Gamora sighed and agreed that indeed Tony was not new to parenting like they were which explained his confidence.

“I hope that we too can feel the same one day about Gamora Romanoff,” Gamora said.

“I’m confident that day would come soon,” Natasha replied.

*******

“So how was your day in school?” Gamora asked Gamora Romanoff.

“It was fine,” She said with a smile.

Judging from the smile on her face, Gamora knew that she had indeed enjoyed school and it came as a relief for her. Natasha smiled as she told Gamora that there was nothing to worry about.

“Will you come over today?” Morgan asked Gamora Romanoff.

“Mom can I go over to Morgan’s place?”

Pepper smiled and told them that she won’t mind if they would come over as it would keep Morgan’s company for a while. Gamora quickly accepted wanting to compare notes with Pepper about how to cope now that Gamora Romanoff was in school.

“Tony told me that you both were worried about her first day in school,” Pepper said.

“Yes I was afraid that she would be bullied or called names but it seems like nothing like that happened.”

“Every parent is just like that thinking about their child’s safety.”

“I don’t think so. Tony did not seem that bothered when he dropped her off.”

Pepper smiled and told them that Tony was used to dropping Morgan off and knows that she is able to handle herself which was why he was not bothered.

“Don’t worry you would soon get used to it.”

“Hopefully,” Gamora replied which caused Natasha to shake her head while smiling.


	19. Final Chapter

It was Halloween and Gamora Romanoff had made plans with Morgan to go trick or treat. Gamora had her reservations and it took Natasha to assure her that it was a normal thing and that their daughter would feel left out if she was not allowed to go.

“Come on Morgan would be going also and do you know how hurt she would be?”

“I guess I was being overprotective of her then?” Gamora asked to which Natasha nodded.

Sighing, Gamora walked to Gamora Romanoff’s room and she was surprised to see that she was dressed like Natasha’s Black Widow outfit.

“Is this your costume?” Gamora asked as she stooped to her daughter’s level.

“Yes mom,” Gamora Romanoff replied. “I had uncle Tony design it for me.”

A smile crossed Gamora’s face as she was more than glad with the choice her daughter had made. She would be going out tonight making both her mothers proud.

“Alright let’s go downstairs and show mommy your surprise.”

The two of them headed downstairs and Natasha was surprised to see Gamora Romanoff dressed up like her.

“Is that a mini Black Widow costume?” She asked Gamora who nodded.

“Apparently she asked Tony to design it for her and he did.”

Natasha smiled as she went to hug Gamora Romanoff who smiled and told her that she was happy Natasha liked the costume.

“Let’s get you to Morgan’s place then.”

Getting into the car, the three of them drove to the Stark Residence where Morgan was already waiting dressed up in a mini version of Pepper’s suit which she had used during their final battle with Thanos.

“Looks like Tony was working a double job after all.”

“He sure was and I was surprised when Morgan showed me her costume,” Pepper said patting Morgan’s head.

“Not as we were surprised when we saw Gamora Romanoff in her own Black Widow costume,” Natasha said.

Neither of the girls were interested in what their parents had to discuss and were eager to be on the street going trick or treat. Natasha mentioned Gamora’s concern to Pepper who assured her that there was nothing for them to be worried about.

“Tony has Molly keeping a watch on the both of them,” Pepper said.

“And who is Molly?” Gamora asked.

“Morgan’s AI assistant/ nanny,” Tony replied.

Gamora shook her head telling him she does not understand his fascination with gadgets.

“You have your weapons I have my gadgets,” Tony replied to which they all laughed.

“We are really grateful for everything,” Gamora said thanking them for their help with Gamora Romanoff.

Her time with Morgan had opened up their little girl and she was not afraid of going to school and she has made several other friends which she had told them both about.

“No it is nothing,” Pepper replied. “I’m glad that the both of them are friends rather.”

“Yeah it really is a good thing,” Natasha replied.

“Will you come with us once school is on break to our vacation home?” Tony asked.

“She told us that Morgan invited us but we would have to pass on the offer,” Gamora replied. “We plan to take her to Zen Whoberi since I’ve been granted a pardon.”

The notification had came a few weeks ago telling Gamora that the government of Zen Whoberi were willing to forgive Gamora of the previous record they have of her and would like to see how Gamora Romanoff was doing.

“Are you sure it is alright to take her into space?” Tony asked a bit concerned.

“We have no choice in this case though,” Gamora replied. “Our hand as been forced and we would need to do this if we want to keep our daughter.”

Without a doubt, the issue was a sensitive one for them and Tony told Gamora that he was sure that everything would be alright. Gamora nodded but she still had a deep nudging fear within her that things might actually not go all that well on Zen Whoberi but she chose to be positive about it since there was nothing she could do.

The adventure had excited Gamora Romanoff who had thought that it would really be a fun trip for her something that Gamora and Natasha had laughed about. Their daughter had really adjusted to living on Earth and she had no issues in school since she had her best friend Morgan Stark and she was never bullied. Natasha had pointed out that it might be because of everyone knew she was friends with Morgan and no one wants to cross Mr/ Stark.

“Did you also consider that they might not want to cross either of you?” Tony asked them.

“What do you mean by that? I’m sure that no one would bother with us,” Gamora had said.

Tony shook his head and told them that they were too modest at times. Gamora brushed away the thought as they landed on her home planet which she had not visited not since when Thanos had taken her away. It was a great pleasure to be here again with her people. There was a government official waiting at the dock for them and Gamora tensed wondering what it is he has to say.

“Welcome Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan to Zen Whoberi,” the Zen Whoberi greeted as he turned to Natasha.

“Welcome Natasha Romanoff of Earth to our beautiful planet Zen Whoberi.”

Gamora Romanoff stood beside her parents watching the strange man who looked at her before he turned to Gamora and told her that they should continue their discussion in his office. Gamora followed as she looked around the world she had once called home. The memories that were associated with this place were not all that pleasant for her and while she is grateful for the gift which had been in form of Gamora Romanoff, she wouldn’t have wanted to return to this planet not ever.

“I can see that the child is growing well and I, Elono is pleased to see that.”

What the man was playing at exactly was not sure to them but they kept quiet keeping Gamora Romanoff closely to them.

“We would like to conduct an interview though separately to see how well she has adapted to her new life on Earth,” Elono said.

“You are not taking our daughter away from us,” Gamora said in anger.

“No one is taking your daughter away from you Gamora,” Elono said. “We just want to be sure that you are not manipulating her answers.”

Anger surged through Gamora as she feared that she wouldn’t be allowed off the planet with her daughter. Natasha told her to remain calm assuring her that there was no way the Zen Whoberi government would want to take away Gamora Romanoff that easily.

“You don’t know them like I do Natasha,” Gamora replied.

“I know but taking her means incurring the wrath of the Avengers who defeated Thanos and no one wants that kind of problem,” Natasha replied loudly for Elono to hear.

He flinched at her statement but regained his confidence as he took them to his office where two other Zen Whoberi were waiting for them.

Almost immediately they proceeded to asking both Gamora and Natasha questions about their daughter which they answered truthfully not missing a beat. They asked them about Gamora Romanoff’s habits, her lifestyle on Earth, how she had adapted to living among humans, her education and several other questions pertaining to Gamora Romanoff to which both Gamora and Natasha provided answers for.

“Why will you raise a daughter that isn’t of your race Natasha Romanoff of Earth?”

The question had came as a surprise to Natasha and Gamora but she did not pause.

“Because I love her just like I love my wife,” Natasha responded. “I’ve understood that it doesn’t matter if the person beside you is not of the same race as you are. As long as you can find joy, comfort and happiness in that person then race is not even an issue. I’ve found everything I could want in Gamora and Gamora Romanoff.”

Placing her hands on Gamora’s own, the both of them looked at the three Zen Whoberi who were busy discussing amidst themselves before Elono stood up and told them that they had decided that Gamora Romanoff has a better life staying on Earth with them than she might have if she stayed here on Zen Whoberi.

“What if you had decided that she doesn’t?” Gamora asked.

“If we had decided on that then we might have taken her away from you,” Elono said.

The door opened and Gamora Romanoff entered running to join both her moms with Gamora hugging her tightly glad to have her daughter back.

“We can all clearly see how much you care for her and it is not something we would like to separate.”

The three of them engaged in a big hug and Elono watched remaining silent as they bonded together. He told Gamora that it would be an honor if she would explore the planet and meet a few Zen Whoberi who wish to see one of their own who had fought in the war that avenged the blood of their kin who had been shed by Thanos.

“That should not be a problem,” Gamora said as Elono led the way.


	20. Ending

**3 Year Later**

The both of them were eager to go trick or treat again and Gamora and Natasha had decided to stay with the Starks while Morgan and Gamora Romanoff went about their yearly traditions. 

“Those girls always seem excited to go on this trick and treat,” Natasha said. 

“It is something they both enjoy doing and who are we to stop them,” Pepper said holding her Baby Daughter Maria Jr and Baby Howard Jr. 

Gamora smiled as she looked up at the night sky which had a lot of stars and Natasha came to sit down beside her. 

“A penny for your thought,” she said.

Gamora smiled as she accepted the glass of wine Natasha had brought for her. She was more than glad to see how well their daughter had grown. 

“So what are you thinking about?” Natasha asked. 

“How grateful I am to have both you and our daughter.”

“You are not the only one Gamora,” Natasha said. “I’m also grateful for the fact that I have two special people in my life.”

A smile crossed Gamora’s face as she leaned closer to kiss Natasha who did nothing to stop her. They were happy as a family and here they were surrounded by friends of their own and their daughter was doing quite well. The both of them had carried scars deep inside them but they had managed to produce something beautiful in the form of their beautiful and dazzling daughter, Gamora Romanoff. 

“To many years together as family,” Gamora said as she chinked her glass with Natasha. 

“To many years together.”

** 2 Years Later **

When she told them that she was going to the High school dance, both Gamora and Natasha were more than pleased to hear that Gamora Romanoff was invited to go to the High school dance. 

“So will you tell us who the boy is?” Natasha asked. 

“Come on tell us darling,” Gamora asked. 

Gamora Romanoff shook her head telling them that there was no way she was telling them the one who was taking her to the high school dance. 

“We’ll just wait for him to show up on our door and we would figure out who he is,” Natasha said to which Gamora Romanoff laughed. 

“Morgan is the one picking me up and I would join with my date at the venue.”

Natasha laughed out knowing that their daughter had bested them at their own game. They helped her with her dress and she looked beautiful which brought tears to both their eyes. 

“You look beautiful Gamora Romanoff,” Natasha said holding her hands. 

“Thanks mom,” Gamora Romanoff said as she hugged both Natasha and Gamora. 

“We need to take a picture of you in your dress though,” Gamora said. 

“Do we need to mom?”

“I agree we need to take a picture of our beautiful daughter.”

Bringing out her camera, Natasha took a picture of the three of them before they heard a horn which signified that Morgan was around. 

“Love you mom, see you later,” Gamora Romanoff said as she rushed out the door. 

Both Gamora and Natasha looked at their daughter and they saw a young boy step out from the car looking at their daughter. Gamora Romanoff stopped looking back at the house before rushing to meet the boy. 

“I guess that’s her date to the dance,” Gamora said. 

“Yes guess she thinks we would scare him off,” Natasha said laughing. 

Soon Gamora Romanoff got in the car driving off to her high school dance. Gamora and Natasha had wanted to chaperone but their daughter had told them that she does not need them drawing attention to themselves and they had finally agreed. 

“I guess it is me and you tonight then,” Gamora said as she played some music. 

“You want us to have our own dance in here?” Natasha asked. 

“If you’re willing my love,” Gamora replied stretching a hand to Natasha which she accepted. 

The both of them started dancing as they held each other. Their careers were doing fine, their daughter had grown to become a beautiful confident woman with a great future ahead of her. What more could a person ask for than this?

**7 Years Later**

There was no doubt that their daughter was going to be late for school. Natasha was cooking in the kitchen when Gamora Romanoff ran into the kitchen looking like she had seen a ghost.

“Just waking young lady?” Natasha asked.

“She would have slept in if I did not wake her,” Gamora replied kissing Natasha good morning.

“My alarm went dead and failed to wake me,” Gamora Romanoff told her mothers.

Natasha served their breakfast and watched their daughter as she ran up and down trying to get ready for school.

“She is going to be so late won’t she?” Gamora asked.

“Without a doubt,” Natasha replied.

The both of them laughed and Natasha looked at the two of them. It had been close to eleven years since she had married Gamora and she had never regretted any day of it. Fury had retired deciding that he can’t lead S.H.I.E.L.D forever and he passed the mantle to her. Gamora was also a senior member in S.H.I.E.L.D while their daughter was in her first year of high school.

The first few years of raising Gamora Romanoff had been hard but with time it got easier as she was not the only alien student in her class. With the event of 2029 that saw the end of Thanos and the threat to the Universe, most races had wanted to come to Earth to see where the epic battle that set them free from Thanos’ influence had happened and with it many decided to settle. Nowadays, S.H.I.E.L.D acted both as an immigration and police force for alien which meant she does not have much field work to bother about.

“Are you going to eat dear?” Natasha asked.

“Can’t mom unless I want to be late.”

“Gamora Romanoff,” Gamora called. “What did I tell you about breakfast?”

“That I can skip it if I’m late for school?”

A frown from Gamora and a smile from Natasha made Gamora Romanoff sighs as she said.

“It is the most important meal of the day but I’m late mom.”

“Yes and it is your fault but you won’t skip breakfast because of that.”

It was hard to believe that their little girl had grown so much even though she was still as little as she was back then to them. At first, Gamora had wanted to refrain from teaching her how to fight but Natasha had made her realized that she was who she is because they had learned how to protect themselves.

“We will teach her how to defend herself but never to fight.”

The two of them had gotten the chance to relieve their childhood in a different way with their daughter. They did every fun activity together and they were close to their daughter as much as possible.

“So when will you be bringing Alex around?” Natasha asked.

“That crush of hers?” Gamora asked.

“I’m thinking of telling him that I like him mom,” Gamora Romanoff said. “But I’m afraid that he won’t like me.”

“And why do you think so?” Natasha asked.

“Because my moms are members of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers that defeated Thanos,” Gamora Romanoff replied. “And also mom is scary.”

“How am I scary?” Gamora asked.

Gamora was the stern parent while Natasha was the kind one a role which they often switch from time to time. Discipline had been something they had wanted to instill in their daughter and they had succeed.

“I’m going to be late now,” Gamora Romanoff said standing up.

“Wait I would drop you off at school,” Gamora said.

The two of them hurried out of the house and Natasha watched the two of them leave. They were her joy and happiness and without them she would never have been this happy. She wondered how things would have turned out if she hadn’t met Gamora all those years or did not bother to save her.


End file.
